Wrong Number
by EffervescentGrace
Summary: 10.25am- Okay, okay. What do you get if you cross a snowman and a vampire? 10.27am- Let me guess- frost bite? 10.29am- Hey, look who knows jokes AKA Nico accidently texts the wrong number and finds himself talking to a cheerful college student with a sun complex. AU. Solangelo. REUPLOADED FROM MY OLD ACCOUNT!
1. Chapter 1

Wrong Number

**Nico- Bold**

Will- Normal

Lou Ellen- Underline

**Tuesday Morning, December 12th**

**10.41am- YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING DICKHEAD. I AM GOING TO KILL YOU. SLOWLY. AND. WITHOUT. MERCY.**

10.43am- Oh dear, that's a lot of caps locks.

10.44am- My death sounds painful. What did I do to warrant such demise?

**10.46am- ?!**

10.48am- *raises eyebrow*

**10.51am- Shit, sorry, I thought this was my friend. He got a new number. **

10.53am- Your friend sounds like he's going to experience a rather awful demise. Any particular reason why?

**10.55am- He was just being dicky, the usual with him basically. He got one of the school fire hoses and drenched me. **

10.57am- Yikes.

10.58am- Sounds WET.

**11.00am- Very. So he's going to die, no warning or anything. **

11.02am- Wasn't your aggressive, caps locked text his warning?

**10.04am- Ah, yes, but you see, he never received such text, so I've decided he is no longer going to receive it. **

10.06am- Sounds fair. He probably knows he's in trouble if he turned a fire hose on you.

10.07am- Actually, those things are high- powered. Are you alright?

**10.09am- I'm fine. **

**10.10am- Just VERY pissed off. And wet. **

10.12am- You sound it. Wanna hear a joke to cheer you up?

**10.14am- Only if it's funny. I don't really do jokes.**

10.16am- Okay, since it's Christmas time…

10.17am- What do you call a snowmen with sunglasses?

**10.19am- Please, enlighten me.**

10.21am- A puddle.

**10.23am- That was terrible. You have to try harder than that. **

10.25am- Okay, okay. What do you get if you cross a snowman and a vampire?

**10.27am- Let me guess- frost bite?**

10.29am- Hey, look who knows jokes~

**10.31am- Please, that one was obvious!**

10.33am- What's the difference between the Christmas alphabet and the ordinary alphabet?

**10.35am- I don't know, what's the difference?**

10.37am- The Christmas alphabet has Noel.

**10.39am- Oh god. **

10.41am- What do you call a gingerbread man with one leg bitten off?

10.42am- Limp Bizkit.

**10.44am- Stop, stop, these are all so TERRIBLE!**

10.46am- But they're making you smile, right?

10.47am- Rigggghhhhhttttt?

**10.49am- Maybe a little. **

10.51am- Yes! Success!

10.52am- Ah, I have class now. Update me later on your likely gruesome murder?

**10.54am- Will do. Thanks for the laugh, Wrong Number.**

10.55am- No problem, Accidental Texter.

* * *

**Tuesday Evening, December 12****th**

**5.09pm- So, I decided death was too merciful and just punched him in the face. **

**5.10pm- Which is why this update on the- not- anymore- murder is late. A teacher caught me and I was in detention for hours. **

5.12pm- Boo. Sounds dreadful.

5.13pm- The detention, not punching him in the face, I mean.

5.14pm- Speaking of which, is your friend alright? Punches in the face hurt.

**5.16pm- Hm, speaking from experience, Wrong Number? **

5.18pm- Ha! Funny. But no, never been punched in the face, thankfully. I know the pain of fists connecting with faces through other means.

**5.20pm- …That sounds worrying. What do you do, hit people and thrive off the sound of their bones breaking?**

5.22pm- Hey, says the homicidal maniac! I'm studying to be a doctor. I need to know stuff like that.

5.23pm- Plus, you know, most people know being punched in the face hurts.

**5.25pm- I'm slightly intimidated. You sound a lot smarter now than earlier. **

5.27pm- That's mean! And not really, I just like helping people.

5.28pm- What about you? Any particular career you're looking for?

**5.31pm- I've kind of been looking into forensic science, but I don't know. **

**5.32pm- I don't really think I'd be able to do it, you know? I don't really have the grades for it…**

**5.33pm- And I've only a few months left before I leave high school. Yay. **

5.35pm- Have you already been accepted into a college?

**5.37pm- Yeah, but it's not like, prestigious or anything. Just the local college. **

5.39pm- Hey, there's nothing wrong with that! I go to my local college!

**5.41pm- Oh. I actually didn't realise you were that old. **

5.43pm- Well, that's rude.

5.44pm- I'll have you know I only _just _turned 19. I got out of high school like, four months ago. I'm still a handsome lad, have all my hair and a flat stomach. You know the works.

**5.46pm- You're not that much older than me then. I'll 19 in a month. **

**5.47pm- Ah, shit. Don't take this the wrong way but- I feel like I'm giving out my information too carelessly. Like, I don't even know your name… **

5.49pm- Oh, shit, right. Cyber safety and all that. Sorry if my questions made you uncomfortable.

**5.51pm- I don't really have a problem with talking to you (I mean, those jokes made me smile), but my sister…**

**5.53pm- She wouldn't really like it. **

5.55pm- Uh.

5.56pm- Well, do you wanna keep talking or stop, if it'll upset your sister?

6.10pm- Guess that's a stop. It was good talking to you, Person Who Texted Me By Accident.

* * *

**Wednesday Morning, December 13****th**

**12.14am- Shit. Sorry, I know it's really late, but um. I just wanted you to know that we can still talk if you want. You sound nice, smart and tell dumb jokes. And I kind of enjoy talking to you- so you know, just text me if you want to. Sorry if I woke you. **

6.02am- Hey! Thanks for those compliments; flattery will get you everywhere haha!

6.03am- But you know, you didn't have to say that stuff, you could've just hit me up and I would've replied.

6.04am- Also, I know this is a tad slow of a reply, but I just woke up and I'm running, so…

**6.10am- Argh, you just woke me up.**

6.12am- Welp, sorry about that, Sunshine.

**6.14am- Please don't call me that, it's the most hideous and inaccurate nickname for me I've ever heard. **

6.16am- I don't know, I kind of like it!

**6.18am- That's worse than what my friends call me. **

6.20am- Well, what do they call you?

**6.22am- Nice try. **

6.24am- Come on, please~? It'll help me think up a nickname for you (unless you're willing to tell me your real name…?)

**6.26am- Nope, I don't think we know each other well enough for that. My sister would kill me.**

6.28am- Nickname then?

**6.30am- Nope. **

6.31am- Pleeeeeaaaassseee? Please? Please?

6.32am- I can't keep calling you Person Who Texted Me By Accident

**6.34am- It IS quite a mouthful.**

**6.35am- Fine. They call me Ghost King.**

6.37am-… Why?

**6.39am- I used to be kind of obsessed with games, and I was really good at this word game called Ghost. And I was the best at it. Hence the name- Ghost King. **

6.41am- I'm not sure whether that's cute or hilarious.

**6.43am- Why would that even be cute? It's the most embarrassing shit in the world having a nickname for a game you played when you were like, 9. **

6.45am- It's BECAUSE of those reasons why it's cute! It's just like- aw!

6.46am- It gives me an idea for a nickname for you though~

**6.48am- Oh god. What is it?**

6.50am- Bones.

**6.52am- Bones?**

6.54am- Yup. Ghost King plus forensic science equals 'Bones'.

**6.56am- I… I guess I can live with that. What should I call you?**

6.58am- How about… Sunny?

**7.00am- I get the feeling that you like the sun. **

7.02am- The sun symbolizes life and joy and hope. It gives us light even in the darkest of times.

**7.04am- That was deep.**

7.06am- It's also really fucking warm and gives me a hella great tan.

**7.08am- I hope you can feel my face-palm through the phone. I'll call you Sunny until I think of something more appropriate, alright?**

**7.09am- I have to go get ready for school. Ttyl?**

7.11am- Sure thing. Bye Sunshine.

**7.13am- I thought I said not to call me that!**

* * *

**Wednesday Afternoon, December 13****th**

1.23pm- so i may have gone through your phone earlier.

1.25pm- Lou! That's a major invasion of privacy!

1.27pm- yes i know but i saw that you were flirting with someone? Whos bones William?

1.29pm- Oh my god, it was not flirting and IT DOESN'T MATTER.

1.30pm- I was GOING to tell you later, but you decided to INVADE MY PHONE.

1.32pm- geez, you'd think the fire nation was attacking or something. So what if i peeked in your phone a bit? you do it all the time to me!

1.34pm- I do not!

1.36pm- you do so and you say its 'looking after me because i have shittier taste in men than cecil does in music and you need to make sure you don't have to unload some whoop ass on them'. Which, may i say, is untrue.

1.38pm- You do have shitty taste in men, Lou. Take it from me, you really pick the biggest pricks in the universe.

1.40pm- whatever. Stop avoiding my questions! Who is this bones person?

1.42pm- First of, stop putting so many exclamation and question marks, and learn to USE CAPITAL LETTERS.

1.43pm- It's just someone who I've been talking too. They texted me by accidentThey texted me by accident and we've just kept talking.

1.45pm- he sounds like your type, snarky sarcastic and younger.

1.47pm- I am NOT into younger men. And how do you even know it's a boy?

1.49pm- sweetie, everyone you've dated is younger than you by like, two years.

1.50pm- and i can tell it's a boy because hes called ghost king, idiot. Now stop pmsing and get over to the field so i can hear all about it.

1.52pm- Argh, fine, be there soon.

* * *

**Wednesday Afternoon, December 13****th**

**3.01pm- I'm free! Class is over!**

3.03pm- You realise you have to go back again tomorrow, right?

**3.05pm- Hmph, spoil my fun why don't you? I'm already stuck at the academy until the holidays and you decide to say something like that?**

3.06pm- Academy? You go to a private school?

**3.08pm- Uh, military school actually. I go to Chiron Academy. **

3.09pm- … So you like, come from money then? I went to Goode High.

3.10pm- Oh! I just realised, we live near one another! Terminus is on Long Island, right?

**3.12pm- Right. You live in NY? **

**3.13pm- I guess. My dad owns a recording studio in LA, while my stepmother owns a really high class flower shop.**

3.15pm- Huh. That's pretty cool I guess. And yep! I used to live in California, but moved to NY when I was like, 9.

**3.17pm- I technically still live with my dad in LA, but since I'm at school most the time, so I never really see him. **

3.19pm- Wait, you go to military school and your friend was still able to turn a fire hose on you? Do I even want to know what your detention was for punching him?

**3.21pm- Yup, no one caught him, and we never rat each other out, so... **

**3.22pm- It wasn't that bad. I just had to tutor some younger students for a couple of hours. They were idiots though. **

3.24pm- Sounds boring and frustrating.

3.25pm- Whelp, I have to go to my afternoon class. Bye Sunshine.

**3.26pm- Bye (stop calling me that!)**

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hello, and welcome to the re-uploaded on a different account 'Wrong Number'. **_

_**I'm really sorry that all my stories were taken down off the site on my other account: VioletBlueEyes, but now I've made a brand spanking new one that will hopefully be a lot better. I'm planning on re-uploading all my stories slowly, so I hope everyone will be alright with that!**_

_**Lots of Love,  
EG**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bold- Nico**

Normal- Will

_Italics- Jason_

Underline- Lou Ellen

**Wednesday Night, December 13****th**

9.43pm- Okay, so, I know it's late

9.44pm- But I have some questions. They won't reveal your identity or anything, I just want to get to know you more since we talk to one another.

**9.52pm- Hey, sorry, had my phone off while studying. **

**9.53pm- Sure, I guess that's okay, as long as I can ask questions as well. **

9.55pm- Yay! Okay, so… favourite colour?

**9.57pm- Um… I don't know. I guess green, like, sea green. **

**9.58pm- I'm guessing yours is yellow or orange or something? Because of your weird sun obsession?**

10.00pm- It's not an OBSESSION. I just like the sun.

10.01pm- And actually, my favourite colour is purple. You're turn to ask a question!

**10.03pm- Purple? I would say that's pretty gay, but it's just cute. **

**10.04pm- Hm… favourite candy?**

10.05pm- Glad you think so (nothing wrong with gay though~!).

10.06pm- No doubt, gotta be Redvines.

**10.08pm- Never said there was.**

**10.09pm- Redvines ARE pretty good. Mine's Double Stuff Oreos.**

10.10pm- With milk and everything?

**10.12pm- Pfft no. Yes. **

10.14pm- That's so adorable! Okay, favourite form of entertainment?

**10.16pm- (Innuendo there…? No…?) Reading mostly. Netflix as well. What about you? I feel like you'd be the type to study for fun…**

10.18pm- (Nope~ It was an innocent question…) Who studies for fun? Certainly not I, my friend.

10.20pm- I'm actually the type who would blow off doing an assignment to watch to watch anime and Orange is the New Black.

**10.22pm- 'Oh, sorry, was that neuroscience essay due TODAY? Damn, I was up late all night watching the latest episode of SnK and Fairy Tail!' *snaps fingers dramatically***

10.24pm- …You know anime.

**10.25pm- Duh. **

10.27pm- What's your favourite anime?!

**10.29pm- Calm down, Doc Sunbeam. **

**10.30pm- My favourite right now is Hellsing Ultimate. FullMetal Alchemist always holds a special spot in my heart though. Too many feels in that show not to.**

10.32pm- I don't want to scare you… but I think I'm in love with you.

**10.34pm- Sorry, I don't date weeaboos. **

10.36pm- How you wound me, Sunshine- kun~

**10.38pm- Ha! No, really, stop, it's weird to read honorifics outside of manga.**

10.40pm- Okay, yeah, that's true. I'll stop. It's your turn to ask a question, right?

**10.42pm- Right, right. **

**10.45pm- What do you find funnier, dick jokes or blonde jokes?**

10.17pm- Well, I am blond myself.

10.19pm- So obviously I find them funnier, though it was kind of difficult to choose, as I also have a dick…

**10.21pm- Seriously, wouldn't you find the blonde jokes insulting though?**

**10.22pm- Also, I just found out your gender. If I was a sexual predator, you'd be one step closer into my clutches. **

10.24pm- Darn! And I was doing SUCH a good job beforehand!

10.25pm- Some are a little insulting, but the majority are just stupid. The only ones I really dislike are the crude ones that make all blonde girls out to be sluts.

**10.27pm- I can understand how that would be pretty shitty for you. People tell offensive jokes to me a lot, then wonder why I'm insulted. It's stupid. **

10.29pm- What jokes are you told? Don't tell me you're blond as well?

**10.31pm- Nah, I get a lot of Italian jokes that are just offensive, and emo jokes, if you can believe it. **

10.33pm- Dude, seriously? What kind of things do they say?

**10.35pm- Well, yesterday this guy asked me 'what do jack- o –lanterns and emo's have in common?'**

10.37pm- I feel like something terrible is coming up…

**10.39pm- They can both carve a new emotion.**

10.41pm- What the actual-?! People actually say that to you? That's not even a joke!

**10.43pm- Yep, I get that shit when my friends aren't around. The stupid thing is, I'm not even emo. They assume just because my hair's black and scruffy and because I wear black when we aren't in uniform that I'm emo. **

10.45pm- So not only are they being offensive, they're also stereotyping. Nice.

**10.45pm- Most of the time it doesn't bother me, but sometimes, I dunno. **

10.47pm- You have the right to be mad, I heard an example that wasn't even directed at me and I feel angry. You put up with that all the time. It's so rude and disrespectful and I hate that shit. Do those asshats even know what stuff like that does to people? Argh, I just. Can't. Even.

**10.49pm- Whoa, are you alright?**

**10.54pm- Are you there?**

10.57pm- Yeah, sorry, I just… I hate that stuff so much. My best friend… went through a lot of stuff like that and she would hurt herself and… yeah. It was scary and it just makes me mad.

**10.59pm- You don't need to apologise. I get it that you're angry, especially if that stuff happened to your friend. Do you want to get back to the game, take your mind off it?**

11.01pm- Yeah, that would be a good idea.

11.02pm- Oh! Favourite beverage?

**11.04pm- Coke. You?**

11.06pm- Apple juice.

**11.08pm- I swear you're like a little kid xD Gets excited over anime, drinks apple juice, uses the word 'darn'…**

11.10pm- Hey! I'll have you know that I am a very mature, responsible adult.

11.11pm- Plus, I'm older than you, so shush.

**11.13pm- Age doesn't change maturity~!**

11.15pm- *sticks tongue out*

**11.17pm- Point. Proven. **

**11.18pm- My turn, if you could date any celebrity, who would it be and why?**

11.20pm- Oh, I don't know really, I don't really date people if I don't personally know them.

11.21pm- Oh! Jackson Rathbone!

**11.23pm- Wow, I wouldn't have guessed it. I'm guessing it's because he played Sokka in Avatar: The Last Airbender?**

11.25pm- You guessed it!

**11.27pm- I have to go, my roommate's telling me to stop texting and get to sleep. 'Night, Wrong Number**

11.29pm- Goodnight, Sunshine.

* * *

**Thursday Afternoon, December 14****th**

_12.15pm- Nico, you're scaring the children_

**12.17pm- Am I? Tell me Percy, what children could I possibly be scaring in a military school for fourteen year olds and over?**

_12.19pm- You know what I mean, Neeks! _

**12.21pm- How am I scaring them?**

_12.23pm- You're being super, super, really smiley these last few days. And you keep texting someone. _

_12.24pm- Oh! Did you get a boyfriend?_

**12.26pm- No, Kelp Head, I did not get a boyfriend. **

_12.26pm- Who were you texting and LAUGHING with in physics then on Tuesday?_

_12.27pm- You_ _could have shared the jokes, FYI. I hate at physics._

**12.29pm- This guy who wrong- number- texted me was telling me bad Christmas jokes.**

_12.31pm- …_

_12.32pm- This leaves me with many questions, Nico._

_12.33pm- Why?!_

**12.35pm- I don't know.**

**12.36pm- He seems kind of cool?**

_12.38pm- Bianca would freak if she found out._

_12.39pm- I mean, what if he's a cunning cyber predator?_

**12.41pm- He doesn't exactly give of the 'cunning cyber predator' vibe.**

_12.43pm- Well, no, he wouldn't if he was CUNNING. _

_12.45pm- I don't want to see you as one of those tragic newspaper/Wikipedia articles, Neeks. _

**12.47pm- It's fine, I'm not giving out any crucial personal details that could tell him where I live or anything. **

**12.48pm- It's not a big deal.**

_12.50pm- Why are you blushing?!_

**12.52pm- He… he kind of, maybe, says I'm cute a lot?**

_12.53pm- Nicooooooooooooo_

_12.54pm- HE KNOWS WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE?!_

**12.54pm- No! He just finds my personality cute, is all. **

**12.55pm- I'm sorry that's such a strange idea.**

_12.57pm- You know I don't mean anything like that; I'm just trying to make sure you aren't going to be taken into a dark alley or anything. _

**12.59pm- Don't worry, Percy. It's just innocent texting, nothing else. I can take care of myself, alright?**

_1.01pm- Alright…_

_1.03pm- I'll just shift in extreme discomfort over here. _

**1.05pm- Please don't make a big deal out of this. **

**1.06pm- And DON'T tell Bianca. OR JASON. Gods knows how he'll react.**

_1.08pm- Okay, Nico. But please be careful…_

**1.10pm- I am. Now I have to go to aerobics class, I'll text you later. **

_1.12pm- Alright. Tell your texting buddy I said hi!_

* * *

**Thursday Morning, December 14****th**

9.04am- He likes anime!

9.06am- Oh lord.

9.08am- I'll start planning your wedding.

_**Author's Note: Okay, I imagine Will to be this anime nerd if he wasn't a demigod. DON'T JUDGE ME. **_

_**Thank you everyone who's read this, left comments/reviews, favourite/kudos, etc!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: It was brought to my attention that Lou Ellen's lines weren't underlined in the first chapter. I AM LITERALLY PULLING MY HAIR OUT TRYING TO FIX IT BUT THE SITE ISN'T LETTING ME EDIT THE STUPID CHAPTER. **_

**Bold- Nico**

Normal- Will

_Italics- Percy_

Underline- Lou Ellen

_Underline Italics- Cecil_

**Friday Morning, December 15****th**

10.04am- Your marching band needs practice.

**10.06am- Is that some kind of euphemism I'm unaware of…?**

10.08am- No, I'm being very literal right now. The Chiron Academy basketball team (and therefore, the marching band) are at Terminus Seminary right now.

10.09am- Sunshine, I am practically tone deaf and even I can tell how sucktacular these guys are. You should file a complaint.

**10.11am- Yeah, I'll get right on that. **

**10.12am- 'Hey, Mr. D? This dorky college student I don't even know texted me to say that our marching band is terrible and requests we find a new one'.**

10.14am- What kind of name is Mr. D?

**10.16am- A fucking awful one. **

**10.17am- His name is some Greek god and no one likes saying it, so everyone just calls him Mr. D.**

10.19am- That's gotta be sucky.

**10.21am- That was an awful pun.**

10.23am- Lol, sorry, I had too. It might as well be a Game of Puns when I'm around, because I never stop saying them.

**10.25am- Game of Puns: A Song of Bad Jokes and Debauchery.**

10.27am- Ha! It has a certain ring to it!

**10.29am- What are you doing at Terminus anyway? I thought you were 'Mr Sunny Guy who's Studying for his PHD'?**

10.31am- I am. But I haven't any classes today, and my younger brother asked me to come watch his basketball game.

10.32am- Which is the reason why I'm freezing my arse off on a bleacher while watching sweaty teenage boys juggle a ball around.

**10.34am- I hope you realise just how wrong that sounds. **

10.36am- Of course I do, I phrased it that way for a reason xD

**10.28am- I get the feeling you're more perverted than I first believed.**

10.30am- What 19 year old isn't even a little perverted?

**10.32am- That's true. I have this friend that constantly makes dick jokes. **

10.34am- Dick jokes are hilarious! Seriously. Oh! What do you get when you cross an owl and a rooster?

**10.36am- I'm going to regret this, but what?**

10.38am- A cock that stays up all night long.

**10.40am- Jesus Christ,**

**10.41am- What do you call a woman who likes small dicks?**

10.43am- What, what, I need to know!

**10.45am- Hopefully your girlfriend.**

10.47am- Hahaha! That's awesome, I'm so going to use that on Cecil!

10.48am- (That's my dicky friend (or not so dicky after I say that to him))

10.49am- What do you call a well- endowed puppet?

**10.51am- Haven't the foggiest. **

10.53am- Well strung.

**10.55am- I'm so glad my physics teacher is as thick as a brick, because I just snorted SO loud. That has to be the worse one yet!**

10.57am- The best jokes are the bad ones.

10.58am- Do you actually snort or was that exaggeration?

**11.00am- I actually snort. It's really embarrassing, to be honest. My sister and Percy (best friend) say it's endearing, but snorting is just awful. Argh. **

11.02am- You have no idea what you're talking about.

11.03am- Snorting is adorable.

11.04am- Okay, I've another one. What do you call a guy who cries when he masturbates?

**11.06am- Idk, idk.**

11.08am- A tearjerker.

**11.10am- Ha! Okay, one more, than I have to go to lunch. What's the ultimate rejection?**

**11.11am- When you're masturbating and your hand falls asleep.**

11.13am- Pfft! That one was amazing.

11.14am- Bye, Sunshine!

* * *

_11.32am- So, Lou told me you have a little boyfriend? _

_11.34am- You cradle robber, you!_

11.36am- I'm going to kill Lou if it's the last thing I do.

_11.38am- Dude, you're speaking in rhymes again. Gotta stop doing that. It's weird. _

11.40am- Shut up, Cecil. I'm not in the mood for this.

_11.42am- Why, did your boyfriend reject 'meeting up' with you?_

11.44am- No. Stop being a jerk.

_11.46am- Dude, what's wrong with you? You know I was only playing._

11.48am- I know, shit, it's not you.

11.49am- Don't worry about it.

_11.51am- Did Lee piss you off again?_

11.53am- No. Yes. I don't know.

_11.55am- Do you wanna talk about it?_

11.57am- Maybe later.

**Friday Afternoon, December 15****th**

**1.15pm- Okay, I just have to say that the Terminus uniform is ATROCIOUS. **

**1.16pm- I'd leave if I was your brother, because that uniform is /mortifying./**

1.18pm- You wear fucking orange, you can't even talk.

1.19pm- Don't even get me STARTED on my brother.

**1.21pm- … Um, are you alright. That seemed really… unlike you just now. **

**1.25pm- Hello?**

1.27pm- Hey… crap, I'm sorry, I just… I'm really annoyed.

**1.29pm- Do you want to talk about it?**

1.31pm- It's just that… my brother is a really great athlete and stuff. And my mom is always really, really proud of him. She tries really hard to get him to like her, since he's her stepson, and she's always paying a lot of attention to him. I'M proud of him too, it's just

1.32pm- I wish she would care about what I do as well, you know?

**1.34pm- I get that. My older sister… she's kind of the perfect child. Smart, funny, beautiful, charismatic, responsible, all that stuff. Sometimes I just feel like I got all the worse traits. **

1.36pm- It sucks, right? And I feel bad, because I shouldn't begrudge Lee just because my mom likes him more than me.

**1.38pm- I'm sure THAT'S not true. You're kind of adorkable, Doc. There's no way that your mom can't NOT love you. **

1.40pm- … Thanks, Bones. I'll take that compliment.

**1.42pm- Oh, well, you're welcome, I guess.**

1.44pm- And for the record, I think you're pretty ADORABLE yourself.

**1.46pm- Ah, now I feel awkward haha. **

**1.47pm-Are you alright now?**

1.49pm- Yeah, thanks for letting me get it out.

**1.51pm- You're welcome. **

**1.52pm- Do you want to go back to asking each other stuff and telling jokes?**

1.54pm- God yes xD

**1.56pm- Okay… other than being a doctor, is there anything else you've wanted to do?**

1.58pm- Hm… well, when I was younger, I really wanted to be an Olympian. I was good at archery and decided that it would be a great way to go to the Olympics. It never happened though.

**2.00pm- I wanted to win the League of Legends world championships. **

2.02pm- Pfft, seriously? That's amazing, Sunshine.

**2.04pm- (I thought I said not to call me that) It was a childish fantasy. I also wanted to collect all the Mythomagic cards and figurines too. It's pretty dumb now that I think about it. **

2.06pm- That's not dumb! It's adorable!

2.07pm- ADORKABLE.

**2.08pm- You're so… silly sometimes, you know that?**

2.10pm- We haven't even been talking a week yet!

**2.12pm- Well, how do your friends describe you?**

2.16pm- I just asked. Apparently I am 'an overly to the point of annoying cheerful beach- bum wannabe college student with a sun complex'.

2.17pm- It scares me how quickly Lou came up with that answer…

**2.19pm- I quite adore that description actually. I tip my heart to this 'Lou' person. **

2.21pm- She says thank you.

**2.23pm- So what are you doing, anyway?**

**2.24pm- And please don't be cocky and say 'texting you xD' or some shit like that.**

2.26pm- Why, that didn't even cross my mind!

2.27pm- I'm on Youtube, watching vines. I WAS aggressively eating an apple earlier, but then I calmed down a bit.

**2.29pm- How does one aggressively eat an apple?**

2.31pm- You rip into it with your teeth like it's the reason there's stupid shit like Kim Kardashian's arse and Twilight.

**2.33pm- Oh dear, that poor apple. **

2.35pm- Indeed, I felt incredibly bad about it.

2.37pm- I will forever regret my impulsive decision to devour that apple.

**2.33pm- Okay, this is random and off topic, but I need to call you something. I can't keep calling you 'Doc Sunshine'.**

**2.34pm- It's lame.**

2.36pm- ? I think you've called me Doc before, but I didn't hear the 'sunshine' bit yet.

**2.38pm- Ah, well, it was either that or 'The Blond Menace'. **

2.40pm- Pfft, those are horrible nicknames.

**2.42pm- Well, I'm sorry, but you're the one who's calling me 'Bones' and 'Sunshine' all the time. **

**2.43pm- If you have a better nickname do tell.**

2.45pm- Hm, I dunno. Most people just call me by my last name, I've never really had a nickname before.

**2.47pm- Well, what are your habits? Interests? Immoral fixations?**

2.49pm- I'm going to ignore the 'immoral fixations' bit, since I don't think I really have any…

2.50pm- I like reading, I guess? I'm obviously a bit of an otaku as well…

2.51pm- I don't really know.

**2.53pm- *Changes your contact name to 'The Weeaboo Doctor'***

2.55pm- Ha!

2.56pm- So I guess if you're trying to figure out what to call me we'll be talking a bit more?

**2.58pm- Yeah, well, I mean if you want to. **

3.00pm- Yeah, I think I will. You're pretty entertaining.

**3.02pm- You're alright yourself. **

**3.03pm- You put any knock knock apps to shame.**

3.05pm- Oh! Knock Knock!

**3.07pm- Heh, who's there?**

3.09pm- Cya.

**3.11pm- Cya who?**

3.13pm- Cya later!

**3.15pm- …I see what you did there.**

* * *

**Saturday Morning, December 16****th**

10.12am- I know I've said this off-handed-ly and aggressively yesterday, but

10.13am- Those are some really ORANGE uniforms.

**10.16am- Argh, tell me about it. **

**10.17am- Like, we couldn't have badass colours like black or red, **

**10.18am- Instead we have fucking fruity orange blazers and shirts. Yay. **

10.20am- I think what's badass is very subjective. I'm sure somewhere there are people who find your tangerine orange uniforms very badass.

10.21am- But not me. That uniform deserves to be burned at the stake.

**10.23am- I know, it's probably the worst part of being at Chiron Academy. At least you get to wear whatever the hell you want. **

10.25am- Yeah, but it was a hassle in high school. I mean, fashion was a really big deal at my school. If you wore anything that wasn't a current trend, you'd become a social outcast.

10.26am- Luckily, I have a very critical best friend who doesn't give a shit what people say.

**10.28am- I am assuming this is that 'Lou' person?**

10.30am- Yup. Critically sassy, somewhat dorky best friend.

**10.32am- Sounds better than my best friends. One's a total dumbass who's oblivious to everything. The other is almost more protective of me than my sister and is constantly trying to form a protection squad in my honour. **

10.34am- Heh, they sound interesting to be around.

**10.36am- 'Interesting' doesn't begin to cover it. **

**10.37am- It's more like catastrophic. They also have some friendly rivalry between them that gets ridiculous sometimes. **

**10.38am- The fire hose thing? That was Percy trying to get back at Jason and he accidentally got me instead. **

10.40am- Yikes. Sounds chaotic.

**10.42am- It is. **

**10.43am- Argh, I have to go, I have class and this teacher will have my ass if I have my phone out. **

10.45am- Okay, bye Sunshine!


	4. Chapter 4

**Bold- Nico**

Normal- Will

Underline- Lou Ellen

_Italics- Percy_

_**Italics bold- Jason**_

**Monday Morning, December 18****th**

8.15am- Sorry I couldn't text at all yesterday, I was at my dad's place all day.

**8.17am- Don't worry about it! You already said in your lunch escape yesterday that you couldn't talk, it's all good. **

8.19am- Still, I feel bad. I enjoy talking to you and I could have had ALL DAY yesterday.

8.20am- But I didn't :(

**8.22am- Oh, poor baby, I know it must be difficult going without talking to me, it must have been AGONIZING. **

8.24am- It was, I swear, I was like 'Why can't I just go to Pigfarts and escape my overdramatic father and his haikus? *mournful, woeful voice and eyes*'

**8.26am- Psh,**

**8.27am- You can't GO to Pigfarts. It's ON MARS. You'd need a rocket ship.**

**8.28am- And… haikus?**

8.30am- Brb, dying of laughter.

8.31am- You continue to astound and impress me with your knowledge of pop culture.

8.32am- Yeah, he fancies himself a poet because he's a musician. He is NOT a poet- or well, not very good one.

**8.34am- Why thank you, I do like to be complimented on my pop culture knowledge. **

**8.35am- Sounds… interesting?**

8.37am- More like terrifying. You know my jokes and puns? Nothing on his.

**8.39am- Gracious. Well you know what they say. Birds of a feather and all that. **

8.41am- Oh, shush, you.

**8.43am- So what are you doing up already? Usually you text at nine- ten in the morning.**

8.45am- Actually, I usually wake up pretty early and go for a run, have a shower, make breakfast for the family, etc.

**8.47am- Ah, that makes sense. **

**8.48am- How early is 'pretty early'?**

8.50am- Um… around five- thirtyish? When the sun's rising.

**8.52am- Jesus, you wake up earlier than /I/ do! And I'm at military school where we wake up at stupid o'clock. **

8.54am- Ah, well, you know my love for the sun.

**8.56am- As a doctor, don't you find your 'love' of the sun a bit unhealthy?**

8.58am- You're highly exaggerating. Don't you like the sun?

**9.00am- Well, sure. I guess. But it's not something I would wax poetry on, I'm telling you. **

9.02am- Excuse me; I never once waxed poetry of the sun.

**9.04am- Really? **

**9.05am- The sun brings us life and joy and hope.**

**9.06am- Does this sound familiar to you at all?**

9.08am- Not at all.

9.09am- You must have imagined it.

**9.11am- Oh, I'm sure. **

**9.12am- What are you doing right now?**

9.14am- Is this where you ask me what clothes I'm wearing, and I realise you are actually a perverted middle aged librarian?

**9.16am- Ha- no. I'm just bored and wanted to know what you were up to. **

9.18am- Meh, just scrolling Fanfiction sites on good Free! fics.

**9.20am- Oh my lanta, you actually read that shit? **

**9.22am- Isn't it all just homoerotic, badly written porn?**

9.24am- Excuse me! That only accounts for 64% of fanfiction these days!

9.25am- I happen to quite like fanfiction. Some of the stories are really amazing. I mean, I know a lot of them make characters act completely unlike themselves, put them in… strange situations and make readers want to rip their eyes out- but there are some that are really incredible as well!

**9.27am- Do you happen to be one of these Fanfiction writers? **

9.29am- Oh god, no way. I can't write for shit. I would be too embarrassed to show my face on cyberspace ever again if I posted a story!

**9.31am- Well, you fawn over the sun very well, so you can't be too bad at it. **

9.33am- Poetry is completely different to an actual narrative.

**9.35am- I thought you said it wasn't poetry?**

**9.36am- And don't those sites have poetry categories?**

9.38am-… You seem too know and AWFUL amount about Fanfiction, Sunshine.

9.39am- The gay porn. The categories.

9.40am- What is this?!

**9.42am- Ah, seems like you caught me!**

**9.43am- That's right! Yes, I, too, have read Fanfiction…**

9.45am- And you agree it's AMAZING?

**9.47am- Sometimes. But a lot of the time it's just 'nope'. **

**9.48am- I do hold a fondness for those 'reading the book' fics though. I love breaking the fourth wall. **

9.50am- As do I, I love those ones too xD

**9.52am- I have to go to class now, text me in about twenty minutes, alright?**

9.54am- Alrighty!

10.32am- Did you really say 'Oh my lanta' like in Full House?

**10.34am- Argh, not you too. What is it, 'Shit on Nico' day?!**

10.36am- Whoa, calm down there, 'Nico'. Who else is ribbing on you?

**10.38am- …Shit. **

**10.39am- It doesn't matter, I was just being annoyed earlier by some girl. **

10.41am- FYI, I think your name is pretty cute. It sounds kind of sassy- like your personality, huh?

**10.43am- Thanks, I think? You'd have to compliment my mother though, she named me. **

10.45am- You sure you're okay though? I mean, you listened when I was upset the other day…

**10.47am- Nah, it's fine now, you just texted me at the wrong time. It's not important enough to stay annoyed about for long.**

10.49am- If you're sure. Oh, and Nico?

**10.51am- Yeah?**

10.53am- Since I know your name, I only think it's fair.

10.54am- My name's Will.

**10.56am- Oh, um, wow, thanks. **

**10.57am- For trusting me enough to give that out. **

10.59am- Well, I thought if you trust me enough I should trust you.

**11.01am- But I said mine by accident.**

11.01am- Do you think you would normally feel comfortable enough talking to someone to even slip your name accidently, though?

**11.03am- You have a point. **

**11.05am- Did you watch the new episode of Korra last night?**

11.07am- YES. I DID. It was amazing, just like every episode!

**11.09am- Heh, I was watching it on Netflix and I was just thinking 'I wonder how hard Dorky McDorkFace is fanboying right now?'**

11.11am- SO HARD. I love that show so much.

**11.13am- I can tell xD**

**11\. 14am- Ah, I'll be back soon, Percy's dragging me along on 'an awe inspiring quest to conquer a maiden's heart!'**

**11.15am- Which means he wants me to help con the girl he likes into dating him. Too bad she's too smart to fall for it. **

11.17am- Alright, tell him I said hi!

* * *

**Monday Afternoon, December 18****th**

_3.00pm- I still can't believe she turned me down!_

**3.02pm- Percy, I've just heard you whining for the past few hours, don't start it via phone as well. **

_3.04pm- But I thought she liked me. Jason and Rachel both said she liked me. _

**3.06pm- Maybe she does. **

_3.08pm- But then why would she turn me down?!_

**3.10pm- It might have something to do with you insulting her. **

_3.12pm- But I didn't MEAN to. _

_3.13pm- I need to apologise to her, Neeks…_

**3.15pm- Don't expect my help, Percy. **

_3.17pm- What? Why nooottt?_

_3.18pm- I don't want to fuck up again Nico!_

**3.20pm- Percy, you know Annabeth won't date you if you have to get someone else to help you ask her out/ apologise for you. She'll think you're scared of her. **

_3.22pm- But I AM scared of her!_

**3.24pm- Why would you want to date her then if she scares you? **

_3.26pm- Because she's amazing!_

_3.27pm- Please Nico? Tonight's football game will be the only time I'll be able to see her today and I'll need you there to distract her friends or something. _

**3.29pm- You want me to go to a football game in the middle of winter and freeze my arse off and let weird fag hags fawn over me so that you can attempt to reconcile with your crush?**

_3.31pm- I'll buy you a hotdog. _

**3.33pm- Percy! I cannot be bribed with hotdogs!**

_3.35pm- Two hotdogs?_

_3.36pm- AND I'll buy you McDonalds next time we go out. A whole meal. With a sundae and two large fries. _

**3.38pm- You dare to use my weakness against me? Perseus Jackson, you are truly an evil man!**

_3.40pm- Is that a yes?_

**3.42pm- Argh, fine it's a yes. **

_3.44pm- THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH, NICO! Seriously, I love you, man!_

**3.46pm- But the hotdogs and McDonalds better be fucking delicious. **

_3.48pm- I'm sure they will be!_

_3.50pm- So… how are things with your Wrong Number guy?_

**3.52pm- How long have you been dying to ask that?**

_3.54pm- A while. Is he still calling you cute?_

**3.56pm- Yeah, sometimes. **

**3.58pm- He's really, really into anime. **

_4.00pm- Sounds like the dorky kind of guy you'd be into. _

**4.02pm- You'd know all about that, wouldn't you, Percy?**

_4.04pm- Sorry, but I wasn't the one with a crush who turned around and brutally destroyed my self- esteem by saying 'You're not my type'._

**4.06pm- I still don't understand why you were so hurt over that. It meant I got over you and could be happy, right?**

_4.08pm- Well, yeah, but it's still an ego bruiser to be told so bluntly…_

_4.08pm- But seriously, have you found anything else out about him other than his apparent dorkiness?_

**4.10pm- Welllllll….**

_4.12pm- Oh my god, Nico, what happened?_

**4.14pm- His name is Will. **

_4.16pm- It is? It's kind of ordinary for such a weird guy, huh?_

_4.17pm- Wait… why did he tell you his name?_

**4.19pm- Um… **

_4.21pm- Nico…_

**4.23pm- Don't freak!**

**4.24pm- I accidentally told him my name, and then he said he felt honoured that I told him and decided to tell me his. **

**4.26pm- Jesus Christ, Percy, don't swear so loudly when we're in the library!**

_4.29pm- NICO! _

_4.31pm- That's really irresponsible!_

**4.33pm- I know, I know, okay?**

**4.34pm- It really was an accident. Drew was talking to me beforehand and I was pissed and didn't think.**

_4.36pm- Ah… well, you can't take it back now. You don't think he's trying to find you on Facebook or something to stalk you, do you? _

**4.38pm- I don't know. I would if I was in his place. I REALLY want to know what he looks like. But do you know how many Will's there are in NY?**

_4.40pm- A lot, I presume? _

**4.42pm- Yup. Too many…**

_4.44pm- Quick, change the topic, Jason's coming up behind you!_

**4.46pm- Shit!**

_4.48pm- No! Don't throw your phone in your bag! You are no good under pressure!_

* * *

**5.10pm- Who is this?!**

5.12pm- Did you fall down and hit your head or something, Sunshine? Because if you're amnesiac I'm not sure I'd be much help.

**5.14pm- Just answer the question!**

5.16pm- …

5.17pm- Who are YOU?

**5.19pm- Not that it's any of your business, /I/ am Nico's GIRLFRIEND. **

**5.20pm- Now who the hell are you and why do you keep texting MY boyfriend?!**

5.22pm- …Does Nico know you're snooping through his phone?

5.23pm- Because if not, then this is a huge invasion of privacy and you should really talk to him if you're feeling that insecure about your relationship.

**5.25pm- Excuse me?!**

**5.26pm- Listen here 'Weeaboo Doctor', whatever the fuck that codename means, stop flirting with my boyfriend, because I will fucking find you and rip that stupid hair of yours out of your head. **

5.28pm- I beg your pardon? Listen here, Nico's Girlfriend Apparently, don't talk to eme like that. Nico and I are friends. Just friends. If you actually read the texts you would see it's just dick jokes and regular conversation. Stop threatening me and leave me alone.

**5.30pm- Man stealing whore. **

5.32pm- Just give Nico his phone back.

5.34pm- Or maybe I should text Percy and tell him you have Nico's phone?

**5.36pm- YOU WOULDN'T DARE!**

**5.38pm- I swear I'll beat your slutty ass!**

5.40pm- Wow

5.41pm- Much scare

5.42pm- Very fear

**5.44pm- Laugh it up, you piece of shit!**

* * *

5.55pm- So, I think Sunshine's girlfriend just threatened to beat me up.

5.57pm- you can't hear it, but I'm laughing hysterically in my bedroom.

5.59pm- Seriously, though. She randomly texted me on his phone, threatening to kick my home wrecking arse.

6.00pm- I think she thought I was a girl as well, which made her insults somewhat strange. And she exaggerated the fact that she was going out with him, which was equally strange.

6.02pm- you DO have a rather feminine physique. 

6.04pm- I'm pretty sure she stole his phone to snoop.

6.06pm- blerg, that's so icky. 

6.07pm- Like, if you're that insecure, just say so. don't freak at randoms.

6.09pm- Right? I was kind of freaked out though, I wasn't really expecting it and it threw me off.

6.11pm- you alright? you really don't handle confrontation well.

6.13pm- Yeah, I'm fine.

6.14pm- Do you think she's really his girlfriend?

6.16pm- ah, how would i know? I'd say probs not though if she hasnt texted back and felt the need to steal his phone.

6.18pm- Yeah, no added threats in the last ten minutes, so I say I'm good.

6.19pm- God, I hate it when people think just because they're dating they can touch their stuff by extension.

6.21pm- i know, it's super gross. 

6.22pm- and you hate people touching your things anyway. 

6.23pm- sorry about that again. I forgot about the germs thing. 

6.25pm- It's alright, Lou.

6.26pm- She doesn't even need to be jealous anyway. Nico and I were just telling stupid jokes and making references most of the time.

6.28pm- hm~? What's this? You know his name?

6.30pm- Haha, yeah, he knows mine too.

6.32pm- dats cute. 

6.33pm- anyway if she's that infatuated she'll find a reason why it's justified and lay it on him.

6.34pm- chicks like that always do.

* * *

**Monday Evening, December 18****th**

_7.15pm- Um… hi?_

7.17pm- I swear, if you put my number in your phone, I will seriously go to the police woman.

_7.19pm- Huh? I'm not a woman._

_7.20pm- Erm, that is to say, my name's Percy. I'm Nico's best friend. He gave me your number in case you turned out to be a serial killer or something. _

_7.21pm- Wait, this is Will, isn't it?_

7.23pm- Um, yeah it is.

7.24pm- Please tell me you aren't going to threaten my life uncreatively.

_7.26pm- What! NO!_

_7.27pm- No way, no. Nico's phone went missing during his study period about two hours ago and he's freaking out, because it's nearly curfew. He's been checking with people to see if anybody texted saying they found it._

_7.28pm- Do people… regularly make threats on your life?_

7.30pm- No, thankfully.

7.31pm- Nico's girlfriend did, however. She was very aggressive about it.

_7.33pm- What? Nico… with a girlfriend? What?_

_7.34pm- Wait… was her name Drew?_

7.36pm- She didn't tell me her name, just text shouted accusations at me. It was all very headache inducing.

_7.38pm- Oh, god, I'm sorry about her. _

_7.39pm- Just, um, they aren't together. Nico doesn't date girls. _

_7.41pm- I mean, date AT ALL. He's too busy studying and stuff to date ANYONE. Um. Yes. _

7.43pm- Um, okay?

7.44pm- Well, anyway, I kind of told her I was going to text you and she stopped messaging after that, so I guess she might have… put it down somewhere?

_7.46pm- Uh, well, if it happens again you can ACTUALLY text me and let me know, okay? _

7.48pm- Sure, thanks Percy. I hope you guys find Nico's phone.

_7.50pm- And I hope you don't receive any more death threats. Bye Will!_

* * *

_7.54pm- Have you seen Drew by any chance?_

_**7.56pm- No, why? Has she done something?**_

_7.58pm- I have confirmation from a reliable source that she stole Nico's phone. _

_**8.00pm- Seriously?! God, I hate her sometimes! Did you tell him?**_

_8.02pm- Yeah… he's pretty mad. Madder than he was when you hit him in the face with pie that one time. _

_**8.04pm- Wow, that's really mad than. **_

_**8.05pm- How was I to know he was allergic to blueberries?**_

_8.07pm- Ah, it's in the past now. _

_**8.09pm- Oh, shit, there she is!**_

_8.11pm- And there HE is. _

_**8.13pm- Think we should help?**_

_8.15pm- Why, she was the idiot?_

_**8.17pm- That's true. **_

_**8.18pm- Oh, shit's going down!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bold- Nico**

Normal- Will

Underline- Lou Ellen

_Italics- Percy_

**Monday Night, December 18****th**

**11.45pm- Shit, she deleted EVERYTHING. **

11.47pm- Is that actually you, Nico?

**11.49pm- Yeah. I don't know what she said to you, but I'm really sorry.**

**11.51pm- She deleted our entire convo history and your contact details. **

11.53pm- Oh WOW. Lucky you thought to give Percy my number, although I probably would've texted you again before long.

**11.55pm- She blocked your number as well. **

11.57pm- Holy frick.

11.58pm- What exactly happened?

**12.02am- Percy and I were studying in the library when another of our friends (Jason) came over. I quickly chucked my phone in my bag because he'll skitz out about the whole texting someone you don't know thing. Then Drew came over to flirt with me while simultaneously flirting with Jason, but then Jason's girlfriend told her to get lost. I guess she must have seen my phone sticking out of my bag and swiped it. **

**12.03am- When I saw it was gone, we practically tore the library apart. It was Jason's idea to start texting people. What'd she say to you?**

12.05am- She called me a man stealing whore and said she was going to beat me up.

12.06am- I am 96% sure she thought I was a girl. I patronized her with a Doge reference.

**12.03am- That would explain the 'vagina loving adulteress'. She obviously also thinks you're a lesbian as well as a boyfriend stealing skank. **

12.05am- Ouch.

12.06am- I take it there was a confrontation?

**12.08am- Yeah, it was pretty terrible.**

**12.09am- Percy texted me and told me Drew stole my phone and then went around and began texting others to see if they saw her.**

**12.10am- I ended up finding her at the football game I was going with Percy too (which is why this text is late), and I just exploded. Said stuff like 'who the hell do you think you are, stealing my shit like that? Where do you get off on doing it?'**

**12.11am- We screamed at each other. **

**12.12am- She called me a cheater and I called her deluded and a psychopath. **

**12.13am- Like, I can't even. We were never even together AT ALL. I snogged her once at a party like, two years ago when I was all sexuality confused. **

**12.14am- You'd have thought by the way she was reacting that I had left her at the aisle or something. **

12.16am- Jesus Christ, so what? She's just assumed this whole time that you've been dating when you're actually… gay?

12.17am- Is that right? I don't want to just assume.

**12.18am- Yeah, on both accounts. I mean, I just don't understand why SHE doesn't understand. **

12.20am- Sometimes a woman's heavenly breasts just don't turn people on.

**12.22am- Pfft, touche. **

**12.23am- ANYHOOTS, she slapped me, we had an EPIC screaming match in the bleachers, and my combat teacher saw the whole thing. **

**12.24am- She gave us both two weeks of detention. Thankfully SEPARATE. **

12.26am- What do you have to do for it?

**12.28am- Haven't the foggiest. She said she would consult the CO, but that I should "Rest assured, Mr di Angelo, you will not enjoy it."**

**12.29am- Can't be any worse than scrubbing the man's toilets with my toothbrush though. **

12.31am- Unless they make you do it AGAIN.

**12.33am- *gasps dramatically* PRAY FOR MY SOUL,WILL!**

12.35am- Ha, I'll see what I can do.

12.36am- *changes your contact details to Nico di Angelo*

12.37am- From the little amount of Italian I know, doesn't that translate to something along the lines of 'Nico Angel'?

**12.39am- Hell, I am SO bad at identity protection.**

**12.40am- I don't know why I'm trusted with my visa cards, because obviously people will be able to hack me rather easily. And… yes it does. You can begin to tease me about it now. **

12.42am- At least you can admit it, they always say it's the first step and all that.

12.43am- No way would I tease you about it! That's the cutest thing ever! Could I call you 'angel' from now on? Because you're such a darling?

**12.45am- Oh god, stop saying stuff like that, please! **

12.47am- Why~? Is it making you blush~?

**12.49am- Sorry if you get offended by this, but you don't sound like a typical straight boy when you say stuff like that. **

12.51am- (Avoiding the question, di Angelo?) I probably don't sound like a typical straight boy because I'm not one.

12.52am- I swear to god, I'm gayer than Nagisa Hakuzi.

**12.54am- It's never confirmed that any of those boys are gay!**

12.56am- Oh, please, he wants Rei's ass and nobody can tell me otherwise.

**12.58am- Pfft, I bet you ship Makoto and Haru as well, right?**

1.00am- Who doesn't?!

**1.02pm- All the Haru x Rin shippers. And the Makoto x Rin shippers. **

1.04pm- But MakoHaru is such a cute ship!

**1.06pm- Yes, it is, I admit that is true. **

1.08pm- I tried to catch fog earlier.

**1.10pm- Are you high right now?**

1.12pm- No! It doesn't matter anyway, I mist.

**1.14pm- Get out. *points to whatever door is in the area* **

1.16pm- xD Sorry, sorry! I heard it this morning and I've been dying to say it all day, but wasn't sure how to put fog in a conversation.

**1.18pm- You sir, are a terrible jokester and that is my cue to go to sleep.**

**1.19pm- You should too, lest your jokes become worse. **

1.21pm- Thanks Nico, for that wonderful ego boost.

* * *

**Tuesday Morning, December 19****th**

6.52am- Loooooouuuuuuuuuuu

6.53am- Loooooouuuu Ellllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeennnnn

6.54am- LOU.

6.55am- LOU LOU LOU LOU LOU.

6.56am- Poke.

6.57am- Poke. Poke. Pokepokepokepokepokepoke.

6.58am- LOUUUUUU ELLLLLLEEEEENN.

6.59am- I AM DYING AND I NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE.

7.00am- LOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

7.02am- AMsndundsap9dsnrrfrcyfr

7.04am- What the actual fuck, William?!

7.05am- i am going to murder your stupid ass. 

7.06am- What the hell man? You better be dying somewhere. 

7.08am- It's an emotional death that I'll never recover from.

7.09am- Trust me, I'm a doctor, I know this stuff.

7.11am- Why are you in emotional pain, soon to be murdered ex- best friend?

7.13am- I found out his full name and now I am Facebook stalking him.

7.15am- I can't even respond to that.

7.16am- why me, why this, WHY AT THIS STUPID HOUUUURRRRR?

7.17am- tell me he's at least the sexiest thing known to man. Like, that would be the only thing saving you from brutal murder via goose right now.

7.19am- I don't know!

7.21am- has your temporary insanity also made you blind or is he just shamefully ugly and you're ashamed for having this weird crush thing on him?

7.23am- No, his profile picture has like, nine people in it and the rest are blocked.

7.24am- Like, what is this? Why is that not your cover photo instead, di Angelo?

7.26am- His last name is angel in Italian? That's just too much.

7.27am- send me a link to his profile and I will try to determine.

7.29am- Okay, here [link is sending…]

7.34am- hmmmm I'd say its either the EXTREMELY gorgeous one who has his arm around the blonde girl, the one with the toolbelt on (?) or the one the other smaller one the hottie is holding around the shoulders.

7.36am- I really want it to be the one who is being held by Mr Green Eyes.

7.37am- He's hella cute.

7.39am- Of course. He looks like he's the youngest one there. 

7.41am- I hate how your impression of me is of a paedophile, Lou.

7.42am- I had no idea I give off that vibe…

7.44am- Oh, that's not why I said that, and you know it. It's just that the guys you date tend to be smaller and… girly-er than what one would expect.

7.46am- I'm not really the muscly man sort, am I?

7.48am- That you are not.

7.50am- What's your profile pic of? 

7.52am- or does he not know your full name? 

7.54am- He doesn't know my full name- but fuck, he knows a lot about me.

7.55am- Shitty shit shit, my picture is of when we were at that Halloween party earlier in the year.

7.57am- the one where I'm dressed as a sexy demon lady and sitting on your angelic lap?

7.59am- Yep, it's the second one- where you stole the halo I was wearing and put it in your mouth.

8.01am- agh, I am so ashamed of myself. 

8.03am- I was just tryin to get mitchell's attention. 

8.05am- I know, sweetheart.

8.07am- Do you want me to change it?

8.09am- if you could please.

8.13am- Okay, I changed it to another one of us. This one is when we went to California four weeks ago. The spectacular one where my eyes look extremely blue and your hair is done up SO well.

8.15am- The one you printed off and framed for me for my birthday?

8.17am- That's the one!

8.19am- Trying to look hot for your crush~

8.21am- I am NOT crushing on him. I just want to look attractive to him.

8.22am- He told me he's gay.

8.24am- For real? What are the odds that your perfect guy is also into the d?

8.26am- I know! I thought it was really amazingly awesome!

8.28am- Anyway, I doubt he's gonna see your pic anyway. Will isn't really that uncommon a name, you know?

8.30am- I knoooooooowwwww. It sucks majorly?

8.32am- Send him a friend's request?

8.34am- I can't do that! We hardly even know one another!

8.36am- god, William, usually people see each other's faces and stuff before trying to woo one another.

8.37am- the internet is ruining romance. 

8.39am- This isn't a romance!

8.41am- you owe me starbucks and chicken sushi for waking me up this early.

8.43am- I'll give you TWO cookies if you give me advice.

8.45am- my advice is tell him you were curious and looked him up on facebook. Then ask if you can befriend him on there. Or tell him your last name and he can friend you.

8.47am- I don't know, Lou…

8.49am- honestly don't ask for my advice if you don't like it.

8.51am- Sorry, sorry. Will you go to the mall with me today, to pick out an outfit for the college orientation thing that's happening in two weeks? This is the only time I have within the next two weeks.

8.53am- I will if you come to the party with me tonight. 

8.54am- I don't want to go and do something I'll regret…

8.56am- Fine, fine. But I'm NOT helping you pick up guys. And you can't get drunk, because I don't have my licence.

8.58am- Aw… fine. Do I get to help you find and outfit for this as well?

9.00am- Sure thing, if you want~!

9.02am- I'll be there in ten.

* * *

**Tuesday Afternoon, December 19****th**

**2.30pm- So, after everything that happened last night, did you actually end up apologising to Annabeth?**

_2.32pm- Yeah, she said I was an idiot and we shared a diet coke and hotdog. _

_2.33pm- We ended up kissing near the pine tree!_

**2.35pm- Good for you, Percy!**

**2.36pm- However, was that the hotdog I was meant to have?**

_2.38pm- Um… no?_

_2.40pm- I'll buy you a quarter pounder as well!_

_2.41pm- Speaking of which, are we going to lunch now?_

**2.43pm- Sure. I'll meet you at the front gate and we can sign out.**

* * *

**Monday Afternoon, December 19****th**

3.14pm- Hey, this is going to sound really strange, but did you just get off the bus with another guy at Venus Mall?

**3.16pm-… Are you stalking me, Will?**

3.18pm- Of course not! Lou and I have been at the mall all day, and I just hopped on the bus. I saw two dark haired boys in bright orange blazers and had to ask.

**3.20pm- Ah, well, yes, that's Percy and I. He's giving me lunch as payment for last night. **

3.22pm- If I didn't know that you were at a football game, that would sound like you were an escort with a food fetish.

**3.24pm- Haha- no. **

**3.25pm- You don't really strike me as the mall kind of guy. **

3.27pm- I needed new clothes, for this college thing in a couple of weeks and this house party thing I'm accompanying Lou to tonight.

**3.29pm- So you go to Venus Mall?**

3.31pm- Well, what about you? Aren't you pseudo- emo?

**3.33pm- This is the closest McDonalds. **

3.35pm- I would say how terribly unhealthy McDonalds is, but as I just ate deep fried chicken wings, I can't really talk.

**3.37pm- You should be ashamed, you doctor to be!**

3.39pm- Oh, shush.

**3.41pm- I cannot believe you say shush. That's kind of cute, you know. **

3.43pm- Mr di Angelo, are you flirting with me?

**3.45pm- So what if I am, Mr…?**

3.47pm- Heh, I see what you're trying to do. Solace, my last name is Solace.

**3.49pm- That's a very fitting last name, considering your doctoring and sun obsession. **

3.51pm- Yes, so I am told.

3.52pm- Hanjsnjmd[dfck f,co

**3.54pm- Uh…**

3.56pm- HI NICO!

**3.58pm- Hi…?**

4.00pm- This is will's friend lou ellen and I am currently texting while holding the phone out of his reach simultaneously.

**4.02pm- And you can type 'simultaneously' while doing it? **

**4.03pm- That's pretty impressive. **

4.05pm- thank you thank you. It is my duty as a best friend to tell you that will was fb stalking you earlier.

4.06pm- he really wants to know if you're the one next to the tall guy with green eyes.

**4.08pm- Oh god. **

**4.09pm- I am. The guy next to me is my friend Percy. **

4.11pm- he'll be happy, he thinks you're hella cute. Just sayin

4.12pm- at least if I die today I know ill have done him a solid while paying her back at the same time.

4.13pm- he woke me at 7 OCLOCK THIS MORNING to swoon about you, you stupid cutie you.

4.14pm- I'VE GOT TO GO! I'LL FOREVER THINK YOU OF YOU AS MY OTP!

**4.16pm- Oh, Jesus Christ. **

4.18pm- I AM SO, SO SORRY ABOUT HER!

4.19pm- This is Will, and I am mortified for life, Nico!

**4.21pm- Ah…**

**4.23pm- Well, if it makes you feel better, Percy is ruthlessly asking me why I'm blushing like a virgin on her wedding night. **

4.25pm- Oh god, she just RIPPED it out of my hand and scrambled to the other side of the bus near the driver so I had to be sneaky trying to get it back.

**4.27pm- Hey, seriously, it's alright. **

**4.28pm- I mean, you should definitely yell at her for it, but…**

**4.29pm- I have an incredible urge to find you on Facebook now that I know your full name. **

4.31pm- Oh, wow, okay um…

4.33pm- I guess I can add you, then, since you know about my fb stalking?

**4.35pm- Um, yeah, okay, if you want. **

**4.36pm- And seriously, don't worry about it. I mean, I'm sure we would have gotten to this point pretty soon anyway. **

**4.37pm- It doesn't have to be a big deal.**

4.39pm- Your right, I'm just really embarrassed.

4.40pm- And I guess you're right. It's really not that big of a deal. We've been cautious so far and stuff anyway, right?

**4.42pm- Right. **

**4.43pm- This is really, really bad timing, but I have to go. I have to serve my first detention with Ra Ra. **

4.45pm- Ra Ra?

**4.47pm- Uh, yeah haha. It's my weapon's instructors initials. She lets me call her Ra Ra. **

4.49pm- I have Bad Romance playing in my head now.

**4.51pm- Of course you do. **

**4.52pm- Bye, Will Solace. **

4.54pm- Bye, Nico di Angelo.

* * *

4.58pm- You ARE A DEAD LADY.

5.00pm- you're welcome, sweetie!

* * *

**4.56pm- Where are you in an hour? **

_4.58pm- In our dorm, why? _

**5.00pm- I have to show you something. I found Will's Facebook.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bold- Nico**

Normal- Will

_Italics- Percy _

**Tuesday Night, December 19****th**

_8.12pm- He is so stupid hot. _

_8.13pm- I mean, I would turn gay for that man. His eyes are so fucking BLUE. _

**8.15pm- You've said this many times now tonight, and I will once again agree with you. **

_8.17pm- How does his hair do that THING around his face. _

_8.18pm- It curls perfectly. _

**8.20pm- I know! How is it possible? **

_8.22pm- I don't know, but god dammit. If I wasn't in love with Annabeth, and you weren't crushing on this guy and I was gay, I would SO try to get with him, like. _

_8.23pm- You know those Greek gods Mr Brunner is always going on about, and the heroes and stuff? He looks like a mixture of Adonis and Apollo. _

**8.25pm- I know! How is it that he finds me cute?**

_8.27pm- Dude, Drew didn't go bat shit crazy over you for nothing. You ARE cute. _

**8.29pm- Sure, sure. **

**8.30pm- How are you getting to the college orientation next Monday? **

_8.32pm- I'll probably just bus it. It's not like I have a car or anything, and mom can't afford to miss a day of work just for me. _

**8.34pm- Do you want to come with me? Bianca's picking me up to take me and she'd let you come with us. **

_8.36pm- Sure! That would be a lot easier. _

**8.38pm- This is going to sound stupid and sentimental… but I'm glad we're going to the same college. **

_8.40pm- Aw, Neeks!_

_8.41pm- I'm glad too. You're my best friend, and mom is happy to have you at our place while you study!_

**8.43pm- Can you thank Ms Jackson for me again, Percy? I promise I'll find my own place as soon as possible when we leave. **

_8.45pm- Will do, but you're always welcome at our place, Neeks. _

**8.47pm- Thanks, Percy.**

**8.48pm- I'm leaving Hazel's dorm now. I'll be there in about 5 minutes. **

_8.50pm- Oh! I just remembered, Jason's noticed that you're texting a lot lately. _

_8.51pm- He mentioned it when we were studying together earlier. _

**8.53pm- Ah, crap. **

**8.54pm- Do you think I should tell him about Will?**

_8.56pm- I think it'd probably be a good idea. He's gonna find out eventually if you plan on meeting up with him or somethin. _

**8.58pm- I know, I just don't want him to freak out too much.**

**8.59pm- Unlock the door, would you? I'll tell you more about it when you let me in.**

* * *

**Tuesday Night, December 19****th**

**10.10pm- Hey, Will, are you still awake?**

10.12pm- Nico! Hi!

**10.15pm- What's up with the exclamation marks? **

10.17pm- I'm just happy to talk to you!

10.18pm- What cha doin?

**10.20pm- I can't take you seriously when you're misusing our language like that. **

10.22pm- Pfft, sorry, I'm just really happy right now!

10.23pm- Lou invited me to some party and I am having SO MUCH FUN!

**10.25pm- Jesus, are you drunk?**

10.27pm- Noooooooooooooooooooo

**10.29pm- Will, seriously?**

10.31pm- I may have had a cooler. Or two. Or five!

**10.33pm- So are you drunk or tipsy?**

10.35pm- I'm neither! How dare you insinuate that I cannot hold my liquor?! I DEMAND HONNNNOOOOUUUUURRRR.

**10.37pm- Okay, Zuko, I think it's time someone takes you home. **

10.39pm- Don't wannnnnnnnnnaaaaaaa.

10.40pm- Lou's off macking and she was supposed to drive me home.

10.41pm- I don't have my licence ;(

**10.43pm- Are you alright? **

10.45pm- Yeah!

10.47pm- BLERRGGG. Icky boy keeps hitting on mmmmmmmeeeeeee.

**10.49pm- Tell him to piss off then?**

10.51pm- No, that would be mean! He's not a bad guy, I just don't wanna hook up!

10.53pm- I think I'm gonna call my brother.

10.54pm- He DOES have his licence.

**10.56pm- Alright, are you going to do that now? **

10.58pm- Yeah! I'll text you in the morning!

10.59pm- Byyyyyeeee Nicoooooo!

**11.01pm- Bye, Will.**

* * *

**Wednesday Afternoon, December 20****th**

1.02pm- Nico, help.

**1.04pm- Hello, Will. **

**1.05pm- How's your head? **

1.07pm- Terrible. Even worse now that I've read our messages from yesterday.

1.08pm- I'm never drinking again.

**1.10pm- Why did you even drink in the first place? You know it's bad for you. **

**1.11pm- Or at least, I hope you know it's bad for you. **

1.13pm- I know, I was only at the party to keep Lou company, but then some guys kept pushing cups into my hands and I'm not good with peer pressure.

**1.15pm- Are you alright now? **

1.17pm- Other than a massive headache and the aftertaste of vomit and gasoline like alcohol, I think I'm fine.

**1.19pm- At least now you know what happens when you drink, right? **

1.21pm- I guess.

1.22pm- I can't believe you called me Zuko.

**1.24pm- Eh, well, going on about honour and such.**

**1.25pm- It was too be expected. **

1.27pm- Only one good thing came out of last night.

1.28pm- (Other than talking to you, of course)

**1.30pm- (Of course) What was it?**

1.32pm- I learnt some new jokes that I wasn't too inebriated to forget!

**1.34pm- Oh god, go on then. **

1.36pm- What does Santa suffer from if he gets stuck in a chimney?

1.37pm- CLAUStrophobia.

**1.39pm- That is by FAR the worst one yet. **

1.41pm- Who delivers Christmas presents to baby sharks?

**1.43pm- I feel as if I should know this. **

1.45pm- SANTA JAWS.

**1.47pm- I am officially done with your jokes. **

**1.48pm- They are so pathetic and corny and just BAD. **

1.50pm- That's mean!

1.51pm- All the best jokes are the bad ones!

**1.53pm- If you say so. **

1.55pm- HOLY SHIT IT'S ONLY 5 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS!

**1.57pm- Whoa! Lots of caps lock and exclamation marks!**

**1.58pm- You only JUST realised this? **

2.00pm- I only woke up a little while ago!

2.01pm- I've been busy this last week, and I just didn't realise!

**2.03pm- You're a big Christmas fan, then? **

2.05pm- Tis the season to be jolly.

**2.07pm- I get the feeling you're jolly year round, Will. **

**2.08pm- Speaking of which, how are you fairing in the cold, snowy city of New York without your precious sunshine? **

2.10pm- It's cold and I hate it. I'm under four comforters with a heater on and a cup of hot chocolate and a hot water bottle under my feet.

**2.12pm- Jesus, aren't you boiling? **

2.14pm- It's better than freezing.

**2.16pm- Isn't it bad to have contrasting temperatures? **

2.18pm- Technically, yes, but my whole house is a furnace right now and I'm not planning on stepping outside anytime soon. So, my temperature isn't really contrasted.

**2.20pm- I see. Lucky you, I have to go out tomorrow and buy Christmas presents because I forgot until you just mentioned Christmas. **

2.22pm- How can you forget Christmas presents?

**2.24pm- I have no idea, actually. My friends also roped me into a Secret Santa thing which I haven't done yet. Lucky, I've to buy for Percy, and he's the easiest to buy for because he only wants blue things. **

2.26pm- Blue things?

**2.28pm- Yeah, I have no idea why. A family tradition, I think? **

**2.29pm- I'm going to get him a skateboard and a tub of blue jelly beans. He'll love that. **

2.31pm- You can afford that plus all your other presents?

**2.33pm- I have a bit of money. I go to military school, remember? And my dad owns a recording studio. **

2.35pm- Ah, that's right. Makes sense.

2.36pm- Is this a bad time to say I already finished shopping weeks ago and am now not going to leave my house until Christmas is over and I have a comfy sweater to wear?

**2.38pm- Yes, this is a bad time to say that. **

2.40pm- Oh, you accepted my friend's request!

**2.42pm- Ah, yeah haha. I thought I might as well. **

**2.43pm- I did that last night, though. **

2.45pm- I was intoxicated last night. I don't even remember texting you, let alone going on Facebook.

2.46pm- You changed your profile picture?

**2.48pm- Agh, yeah, I was helping my sister out with her calculus homework last night, and she just got a phone for the first time and likes taking selfies. **

**2.49pm- She made me take one with her, smiling and everything. **

**2.50pm- Then she told me to make it my dp. **

2.52pm- Your sister sounds wonderful. Is she the one who will freak out at you for talking to me?

**2.54pm- Oh, no. You're thinking of Bianca. That's Hazel, she's my half-sister. **

2.56pm- Ah, makes sense. You two don't really look alike.

**2.58pm- That we do not. **

**2.59pm- I'm so bored *snooze***

3.01pm- Are you in class?

**3.03pm- Nope, I have a free period to study, but I'm not. **

**3.04pm- What about you? Don't you have classes? **

3.06pm- Not today. Which is lucky since my head is killing me.

3.07pm- Do you want to play a game?

**3.09pm- What kind of game? Nothing immoral, I hope?**

3.11pm- Well, I'm not sure about that.

3.12pm- It's 'Would you rather'. I haven't played it in ages and thought you might like to play.

**3.14pm- Hmm… alright. I'll play. **

3.16pm- Damn, I can't think of anything.

3.18pm- Would you rather… suck a lemon or swim free laps of a pool?

**3.20pm- What kind of question is that? **

**3.21pm- I'd swim the laps, I think. I hate citrus. **

3.23pm- Okay, your turn.

**3.25pm- Would you rather….**

3.30pm- Nico?

**3.32pm- Shhhh, I'm trying to think of something. **

**3.33pm- I've nothing. This was a stupid idea. **

**3.34pm- OH SHITSHITSHIT ON A FUCKING STICK!**

3.36pm- What? Are you alright, what's going on?

**3.38pm- I've nearly missed 40 minutes of my combat class. I'm in SO much shit. **

**3.39pm- I didn't even hear the bell! Bye Will!**

3.41pm- Oh dear. Bye Nico! Text me when you're safe from death!

* * *

5.14pm- Hey, Lou. I thought now might be a good time to text you.

5.15pm- How are you feeling?

5.17pm- like an elephant took a giant crap inside my brain. 

5.18pm- MY HEAD WILLIAM IT HURtS SO MUCCCCHHHHH

5.20pm- Mine was hurting pretty badly too. Have you taken any aspirin? Have you been drinking plenty of water and have you eaten anything today?

5.22pm- youre so motherly Will. i've done all that. thank you for the concern though. 

5.24pm- Are you going to be able to make it to classes tomorrow or should I tell Professor Valdez that you're unable to make it?

5.26pm- think imma stay home. i wont be able to get anything done. 

5.27pm- can i copy your notes?

5.29pm- Of course you can.

5.31pm- youre being very saintly today. are you ok?

5.33pm- I left you at the party all by yourself last night.

5.35pm- aw, dont worry bout it.

5.37pm- But anything could have happened to you!

5.39pm- but nothing happened. you were even drunker than i was last night Will. its alright. 

5.41pm- Still feel bad though.

5.43pm- dont worry about it, please. nothing happened. im fine, youre fine. everything is fine, m'kay?

5.45pm- Okay...

5.47pm- Do you want to stay over tonight? I can get Lee to come and pick you up.

5.49pm- sure. i'll get my stuff ready. 

5.51pm- We'll be around in half an hour.

* * *

**Thursday Morning, December 21****st**

**10.14am- Sorry, I tried to text you after I finished detention, but Jason was around and I haven't told him yet about any of this *gestures to phone and the whole conversing thing in general***

10.16am- Okay.

**10.18am- On the plus side, though, I heard a new dick joke that I am absolutely CERTAIN you'll want to hear. **

10.20am- Not particularly.

**10.22am- Oh… okay. So, what are you doing? **

10.24am- Nothing.

**10.25am- Are you in a lecture or something?**

10.27am- No.

**10.29am- Right. **

**10.30am- I'm getting the impression that something's wrong. Did something happen, do you want to talk about it?**

10.32am- Don't worry about it.

**10.34am- Oh… um… okay. But are you sure, usually you don't mind talking to me about stuff. And I mean, it's not like we've known each other very long, but I'm always willing to talk. **

10.36am- Just leave me alone.

**10.38am- Did I do something wrong? **

**10.39am- Because I'm sorry if I did. **

10.41am- Just stop texting me. Please.

**10.43am- … Just for now while you're upset or forever?**

**10.46am- Will?**

**10.54am- Fine. Whatever.**

* * *

**11.33am- Look, I don't know what I did wrong, but I'm really sorry, okay? We're friends aren't we? You can tell me if I've upset you.**

* * *

**11.52am- You know what? FINE. **

**11.53am- I hate this stupid manipulative mind fucking games people play. I thought you were better than that, but apparently not. I hate sitting here trying to figure out what the fuck I've done to offend you. **

**11.54am- I'm not a mind reader. Just tell me already!**

* * *

**1.14pm- Look… I'm sorry for swearing and getting all aggressive. **

**1.15pm- Just please stop ignoring me, Will. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bold- Nico**

Normal- Will

Underline- Lou Ellen

_Italics- Percy_

* * *

**Thursday Evening, December 20****th**

_6.19pm- Dude, what's going on? You look ready to summon the dead from their graves and run them rampage on other students. _

_6.20pm- I don't think Miss Ramirez- Arellano would let that slide. _

**6.22pm- I can't actually do that stuff, Percy. It was an elaborate Halloween prank. **

_6.24pm- I KNOW that. You get what I mean, Nico! What's WRONG?_

**6.26pm- Nothing. **

_6.28pm- Nico…_

_6.29pm- I will annoy you until you tell me! Don't think I won't, because I will!_

**6.31pm- Argggghhhhhhhh FINE. **

**6.33pm- Will won't talk to me, told me to stop texting him and I feel like shit because of it. **

_6.35pm- Well, what did you do to make him upset?_

**6.37pm- I don't even know! I don't think I did anything!**

_6.39pm- Pass the phone over and we'll get Piper to see if she can work out what happened. She's good with this stuff. _

_6.45pm- Piper says she has no idea why he'd be treating you like that. _

_6.46pm- She said something might have happened at home and that he just might not want to talk about it. _

_6.47pm- And that you should give him some space to work through it. _

**6.49pm- I guess**

_6.51pm- I know you don't like it when you can't fix something straight away, but it's probably for the best to just leave him for now, you know?_

**6.53pm- Fine, fine. **

**6.54pm- I'll leave him alone.**

_6.56pm- Good. Hopefully he comes around soon._

* * *

**Thursday Night, December 20****th**

**11.03pm- Goodnight, Will. Hope you sleep well, I guess.**

* * *

**Friday Morning, December 21****st**

**8.14am- Still not talking?**

**8.15am- Okay, that's okay.**

* * *

**8.32am- Jason and Percy were being dicks and throwing food at each other from across the dining area and some of the food got RA-RA on the back of her head. **

**8.33am- She's pissed and they look like they think they're going to be castrated. **

**8.34am- I don't know why I'm telling you this. Sorry. I just thought it was really funny. I'll go now.**

* * *

**11.12am- Percy said I should leave you alone, and I agree with him, because it's bad for me and you if I keep doing this, but I can't help it.**

**11.13am- So. **

**11.16am- What did the fish say when he ran into a wall?**

**11.18am- Dam.**

* * *

**12.02pm- You'll enjoy this one.**

**12.03pm- What did one snowman say to the other?**

**12.05pm- Do you smell carrots?**

**12.06pm- (This is the part where you lol and I know you're still my friend.)**

* * *

**12.12pm- I know I should stop texting you because you don't want to talk to me- but I guess I'm just hoping you'll come back. I don't want to have to beg.**

**12.53pm- Please come back, Will. Please.**

* * *

**Friday Evening, December 21****st**

**5.22pm- Um, I'm going to a study group so it's going to be phone's off. **

**5.23pm- …I'm really terrible at this. **

**5.24pm- Goodnight, I guess.**

* * *

**Saturday Morning, December 22****nd**

**10.15am- Still nothing.**

_10.17am- Don't give up hope, Neeks. _

**10.19am- Easy for you to say. The person you like is actually talking to you- macking you even!**

_10.21am- Hey!_

_10.22am- So… you really do like him?_

**10.24am- Argh, yes. I do. A lot. And it's stupid, because we've only known each other, what, two weeks at the most?**

_10.26am- I'm sure he'll message you back at some point…_

_10.27am- You've been giving him space, haven't you?_

**10.29am- Uh… **

_10.31am- Niccccooooooooooo_

**10.33am- I've been sending him stupid jokes and pretty much begging him to come back and talk to me. **

_10.35am- Listen… Neeks…_

**10.37am- Percy… what are you doing?**

_10.39am- Maybe you should just forget about him. I don't think you've done anything wrong and he's acting like a jerk by not texting you back. I think you should just delete his number if he's going to be this way, just pretend he never existed. Because you look like crap, Nico, and I don't like seeing you this upset. _

**10.41am- Maybe you're right…**

**10.42am- If he doesn't message me by the end of the day, I'll do it.**

* * *

**Saturday Afternoon, December 22****nd**

2.14pm- Oh my god, Lou, I've totally messed things up!

2.16pm- yaaaaaayyyy look who got his phone back!

2.17pm- you mean with your cutie right?

2.19pm- He's not mine, but yes! He's been texting me these last two days, sending me good nights and asking me to talk to him, wondering what he did wrong…

2.20pm- He even told corny jokes for me, Lou!

2.22pm- holy shit on a stick. 

2.24pm- What am I going to say to him?!

2.26pm- idk just tell him the truth. Not like it was ur fault this happened.

2.27pm- your mum didn't have any more heart attacks did she?

2.29pm- No, not once she worked out who he is. She's still mumbling about irresponsible, immature sons and dangerous internet predators who love naïve boys like me, though. She keeps eyeing my phone like it's the devil's instrument.

2.31pm- she nos who he is?!

2.33pm- Yeah, apparently his dad (I think?) owns the recording studio my dad is contracted with or something? DOA Recording Studios, I think. His name is Enki Di Angelo, or something along those lines…

2.35pm- holy moly

2.36pm- does he kno?

2.38pm- I don't think so. Gosh, I don't really want to explain this over text…

2.40pm- then don't. Call him.

2.41pm- but make sure to tell him youre going to do it first. Don't want to give the guy a heartattack.

2.43pm- Okay, yeah. I'm gonna do that now. Thanks Lou.

2.44pm- no probs. And back up your contacts somewhere else or memorize his number so this doesn't happen again mkay?

2.46pm- Okay, okay. I'll… be back soon, I guess.

2.48pm- Good luck!

* * *

2.52pm- Um… hi, Nico.

2.53pm- I think you deserve an explanation, even if I don't deserve a response.

2.54pm- Just um… if you're available, I'd like to call you.

* * *

**3.12pm- Call me?**

**3.13pm- As in voices on phones, via satellite, and all that mumbo jumbo? **

3.15pm- That was the idea, yes.

3.16pm- I'm really sorry, Nico.

**3.18pm- It's okay, I'm just glad we're talking again. **

**3.19pm- I'm sorry for not replying straight away, I gave my phone to Percy so I wouldn't be compelled to text you bad jokes. **

3.21pm- I liked them.

3.22pm- And your goodnights.

3.23pm- They were sweet.

3.24pm- So, are you up for it?

**3.26pm- Sure. Whenever you're ready?**

* * *

[Calling Nico di Angelo]

"**Um… hi?"**

"Nico?"

"**Yeah? Hi, Will."**

"Hi… God, this feels so weird ha ha,"

"**Why, do I sound much more masculine than you thought I would?"**

"Pfft, you wish… I actually don't know what I expected, but this isn't anything bad."

"**Well, I'll take what I can get. So… um, what happened?"**

"Er, well… you know how you were late to class? Well, I was laughing at your reaction to it and my mum walked into my bedroom and was curious. Without thinking, I replied, 'Oh, Nico's being cute again,' and- well, I hadn't actually told her about you, because… well, we haven't actually met yet and I knew she would be upset."

"**Oh, well, shit. She took your phone, then, I'm guessing?"**

"Yeah, and she wouldn't listen to me at all when I told her that you weren't a cyber-rapist looking to prey on my virginity. She made me watch all these documentaries on Youtube and Netflix on what happens to guys and girls who trust people they don't know. It only stopped when Lou came over and she mentioned 'di Angelo' to my mum."

"**Wait, what? **_**Why**_**?"**

"Um, well, long story short, my dad's music is recorded at your dad's studio or something in Los Angeles? And my mum has met your dad and knows who he is and has apparently met you before when you were, like, eight?"

"**You… you aren't serious, are you?" **

"Is your dad's name Enki di Angelo?"

"**Yeah."**

"Then, yep. My dad is Fred Solace, goes by the name of Apollo in the music industry."

"**Holy shit, your dad is **_**that **_**guy? Oh, wow. This is some trippy shit."**

"It gets weirder, though."

"**How can it get weirder than that?"**

"My dad has been at that recording studio for a long time, before he met my mum. Once he got injured or something and my mum was your dad's secretary at the time, but she also knew first aid and- that's how my parents met."

"**That is bullshit- that has to be bullshit."**

"Tis not, and do you know who my mum's flatmate was at the time? Maria di Angelo."

"**No **_**fucking **_**way. No way!"**

"It's true!"

"**Holy shit- what are the chances of **_**that **_**happening?"**

"Pretty slim, I'm sure."

"**Huh. Sorry, I'm just trying to comprehend that."**

"Take your time. It's still weird no matter how long I think about it. Anyways, mum was still pissed I got 'wrapped up' in a boy I didn't even know, and decided to keep my phone for an extra day. But. Um. She was texting you that first time, the other day. I'm really sorry about that."

"**Uh, um, don't be. It's pretty logical now that I think about it. I feel like a dumbass for thinking you were ignoring me."**

"This probably sounds stupid… but- I-I'm glad you kept texting me."

"**Really?"**

"Mhmm. You didn't just think 'Geez, what an asshole, I'm never going to speak to him again.' Even though it would have been perfectly acceptable for you to do so."

"**Oh, um, geez. Well. I can't pretend I know everything about you, but I'm pretty sure we know each other well enough to trust one another, no matter what Mamma Chris Hansen thinks."**

"Pffftttttt, you should have heard her. 'Where's To Catch a Predator! Who needs five seasons of Adventure Time instead of something that will keep my child pure?!'"

"**Heh, well I think most would prefer the land of Ooo to 'here, let me over-saturate your brain with paedophiles and rapists!'"**

"Oh, you like Adventure Time? I'll admit I was obsessed with that show for a while. I can quote the ending perfectly."

"**The ending? I can quote pretty much every episode. I NEEDED Bubbline in my life."**

"Haha, yes! It's canon and no one can tell me otherwise- _And speaking of canon- KORRASAMI._"

"**Oh my god, that was such an amazing ending, I'm so glad they did that!"**

"I know! I shed a few tears, if I'm being honest. There isn't enough LGBT content in children's television."

"**You're telling me. I think what they're doing is really awesome, spreading awareness like that and showing that it's OKAY to be something other than straight."**

"Yeah, it's really, really awesome. I'm so happy that they're doing this stuff."

"**Yeah, I think- *muffled voices, sighs*"**

"Nico?"

"… **Sorry. Percy was just reminding me that I have to call Bianca and tell her she doesn't need to take me to my college orientation anymore. Percy said he made plans to be in that area of NY earlier in the day, so we're just going to walk there."**

"Cool, cool. I'm a helper, assistant thingy at the orientation my college is doing next week."

"**What college do you go to? I never did ask."**

"Ah, well, like I said, it's local, so it's just called New York City College. It's on Lupa Street, though, if you know where that is."

"…**Oh my **_**god!"**_

"What? Nico?"

"**Oh my goooooodddddddd. WILL. I- that's the college I'm attending next year! That's my college!"**

"Are you serious?"

"**Yes! Holy potato salad, I didn't know you lived so close to Long Island!"**

"Well, yeah- wow, this is crazy weird. What are the odds that we'd be going to the same college?"

"**I know! This is all such an amazing coincidence!"**

"Wait- does that mean I might see you next week? I mean, if I'm going to be at the college for the orientation, and so are you…"

"**Oh, god. Um. Well… we could… we could meet up there, if you want?"**

"Yeah! And… maybe, grab some lunch and a coffee?"

"**T-that would be great! I'd really, really like that…"**

"That's… that's good. Ha, who would have thought, right?"

"**I know, I honestly didn't expect to meet up with you so quickly!" **

"Me neither, but I… I like that we are, I mean…"

"**Yeah, yeah, me too."**

"Still, I'm really sorry for what's happened. That was a major fuck up on my part."

"**Heh, it's okay. Besides, some good came out of it. We've made plans, we're talking- like, actually talking, not just texting. I mean, I LIKE texting, but. Um. I also like the sound of your voice."**

"Oh- Nico. Hee. That's sweet!"

"**Ah, shut up- are you **_**giggling**_**?"**

"Um… no? Sorry! You're just really, really cute."

"**H-hey! That's embarrassing! I am a man who deserves to be called handsome, not **_**cute.**_**"**

"How about adorable? Charming? Oh~ _stunning_?"

"**No! Handsome, I am handsome and that is final! But- um… you think I'm stunning?"**

"Mhmm… you… you're gorgeous, Nico."

"**Oh, Jesus. Will… god. Saying stuff like that…"**

"Is it making you blush~?"

"**Don't be mean!"**

"It is! Aw, that is so freaking cute!"

"**Shut up!"**

"I don't know, I like the thought that I'm making you bl- What was that?"

"**Percy's told me that I'm not going to have time to finish my essay if I keep talking to you. It's due tomorrow. You are a terrible influence, Will Solace."**

"Hey, whatever, you said I could call, _Nico di Angelo. _If it makes you feel any better, I haven't finished my term paper yet and it's due in a few days."

"**It kind of does, actually."**

"That's good, I suppose."

"**So, um. Can we- I mean- can we do this again sometime? A phone call, I mean."**

"Yeah, I mean, if you want to. I like your voice as well, you know."

"**Don't be cheeky!"**

"Cheeky is my middle name, Nico, sorry. But um, yeah. I mean, I'm not usually big on calling, but I really do like talking to you, so…"

"**Okay. So. Um, goodbye, I guess."**

"Goodbye, Nico. Don't work too hard, alright?"

"**Yeah, you too. Bye, Will."**

"Bye, Nico."

* * *

**Saturday Evening, December 22****nd**

_5.13pm- Ohhhhhlllllllllaaaaaallllllaaaaaaaa_

_5.14pm- Getting it! Nico, you were blushing soooooo much hahahaha_

**5.16pm- SHUT. UP. PERCY.**

* * *

5.10pm- OHMYGODyesnnajnbDiUCBjqb

5.12pm- I take it the phone call went well then?

5.14pm- Oh my god, Lou, there has to be something wrong with me!

5.16pm- pffft I already knew that sweetie. 

5.17pm- get on facetime and spill mkay?

* * *

**_Author's Note: Hi, guys! Sorry for the wait for this chapter. Honestly, this has been the most difficult for me to write so far. I had two different ideas of where I was going to go with this, and I was tempted to go with angst. I wrote up half the chapter and everything, but then I changed my mind, because this story ISN'T SUPPOSE TO BE SAD, even if I do love writing those emotional scenes and such.  
This chapter was also out late because I took a break for Christmas, but honestly, I've just been playing my new video games I got (The Sims 4 and Tomb Raider) _**

**_What did you guys all get for Christmas? ALSO MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS GUYS!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bold- Nico**

Normal- Will

Underline- Lou Ellen

_Italics- Percy_

_**Underline italics bold- Jason**_

* * *

**Sunday Afternoon, December 23****rd**

**1.03pm- Will, help; I'm currently being tortured and have no idea how I am going to escape. **

1.05pm- Why is it that I always getting highly concerning, slightly ominous text messages from you?

**1.08pm- Maybe I'm actually a secret government agent that is conducting an experiment to see how long it takes for a young adult to become extremely paranoid. **

1.10pm- I'm concerned by how quickly you came up with that- too bad I've heard your voice and now that you definitely are NOT a secret government agent.

**1.12pm- I could have used a voice changing app thing. Those things exist. **

1.14pm- You are sounding more like a cyber-predator every day. Maybe I shouldn't go to the orientation, if I'm potentially risking my wellbeing like this.

**1.16pm- Her her her. Wipe that stupid grin off your face; I just know it's there. **

1.18pm- It wasn't a STUPIG grin. It was goofier than anything.

**1.20pm- Oh, forgive me, I am oh so sorry for making that mistake. **

1.22pm- You should be.

1.23pm- So, what's up again? Torture?

**1.25pm- Ah, right, yes. I am being held hostage at Venus Mall. I am currently in a Build- a- Bear store. I do not like the Build- a- Bear store. **

1.27pm- Oh my god, there's a Build- a- Bear at Venus Mall?!

**1.29pm- Of course you'd be excited by that prospect.**

1.31pm- Nico, you can get stuffed Toothless plushies from that store. Why are you sulking?!

**1.33pm- I am not SULKING. **

**1.34pm- And I already had a Toothless plushie, so there. And I have an Appa plushie. **

1.36pm- Oi! Build- a- Bear doesn't have Appa!

**1.38pm- It's called buying online, William. **

1.40pm- Will. It's just Will. I hate William.

1.41pm- I would buy online, but I don't have the greatest paying job in the world…

**1.43pm- (Sorry) You actually have a job?**

1.45pm- (It's okay) should I feel insulted that you thought I didn't?

**1.47pm- You've just never said anything about a job. I assumed since you lived with your parents and have a musician father that you didn't need one. **

1.49pm- I like paying for things myself (especially since all I buy is fandom junk).

**1.51pm- Well, that's good then, you aren't spending your parents money on things you like instead of need. That's responsible of you. **

1.52pm- I AM an adult, you know. You needn't seem so surprised that I can be responsible.

**1.54pm- *grins* Sorry, sorry. So, where do you work? **

1.56pm- At Lou's family's restaurant. I wait tables, provide musical entertainment, and charm people with my devilish good looks… only for 12 dollars an hour.

**1.58pm- Is that an ego I spot? You'd have to watch that, arrogance is so unattractive. **

**1.59pm- Musical entertainment?**

**2.00pm- That's not much, seeing as you're nineteen…**

2.02pm- I know, but I'm up for a promotion shortly, I think.

2.03pm- Tis not an ego, but the truth of the matter.

2.04pm- I was brought up in a musical father. Before my parents split, I was constantly at music lessons. I know how to play cello, guitar, violin, piano and bass.

**2.06pm- That's pretty amazing, Will. I notice that they're all string instruments. **

2.08pm- Yup. Lee plays all brass instruments, and the twins (who are older than me. I don't think I've mentioned them before) play percussion and woodwind.

**2.10pm- Twins? You have a pretty big family, don't you?**

2.12pm- Yep. There's Kayla and Michael, who are the twins. They're 26. Then there's me, then Lee, and then my three year old brother, Austin.

2.14pm- They're all half siblings though. Except for Austin, he's my mum's kid as well.

**2.16pm- Oh, wow, I don't think I'd be able to handle that many people. I have Hazel and Bianca, but that's it. **

2.18pm- My dad doesn't know the meaning of commitment. It's kind of horrible and embarrassing, to be honest. Somehow, though, we all got his genes.

**2.20pm- I can tell, I've seen your dad. You're all blonde hair, blue eyed?**

2.22pm- Well, the majority of us are blonde. Austin has brown hair, but it might lighten as he gets older. Kayla has kind of reddish blonde hair as well. And Michael has brown eyes, Lee has green. But you can definitely tell we're all related.

**2.24pm- I have a feeling you have the kind of family that would take family portraits and actually enjoy doing it. **

2.26pm- We've never actually taken a family photo, at least not when it was only us and dad. You can probably guess it, but our mum's don't really like one another.

**2.28pm- Oh, yeah *grimaces* I can see how that would complicate things a bit. **

**2.29pm- Sorry if this is too personal, but isn't Lee living with you? **

2.31pm- Oh, yeah. Um, he was kind of… taken away from his mother? She hates dad, and regrets ever having Lee. Always called him a mistake and stuff, locked him in the basement without food if he misbehaved. Sometimes for days depending on what he did. Dad found out and had her charged and he lives with us now because my mum is still… with dad, I guess. Sort of.

**2.33pm- Oh my god, that's horrible. That had to be traumatic for him…**

2.35pm- Yeah, he only started living with us two years ago. He's a lot… less paranoid then he used to be, which is pretty awesome.

**2.37pm- I'm getting the feeling that if I ever meet him, I shouldn't mention this though, right?**

2.39pm- Yikes, no. Never mention it unless he tells you.

2.40pm- Have you been able to escape yet?

**2.42pm- Oh yeah. I can see Percy looking for me, but since I just ducked into Gap, he won't be able to find me for a few hours.**

2.44pm- What are you even doing at the mall if you don't want to be there?

**2.46pm- Christmas shopping, still. Plus, I apparently need a costume/outfit for the Christmas party that I was even planning on going to. **

2.48pm- You'd look good in sleek black, with a splash of royal blue or red.

**2.50pm- Please don't encourage this outing. I will, however, take your advice into consideration. **

**2.52pm- I didn't take you for someone all that into fashion, Will. **

2.54pm- It's Lou's influence, I swear. She's like, a fashion goddess.

**2.56pm- That's right. Didn't you call her 'Critically sassy'?**

2.58pm- Yes, and I will forever stand by that statement.

2.59pm- Speaking of which, here she is, ready to make a transmutation circle on my ego.

**3.01pm- I'm assuming you aren't being literal right now and this is some metaphor?**

3.03pm- Pfft, she's come over to search my Christmas sweaters and tell me which ones are horrendous and need to be thrown out (which are none. They're all beautiful.)

**3.05pm- You get even dorkier every time I talk to you. Christmas sweaters, really Will?**

3.07pm- I regret nothing.

**3.09pm- Of course you don't. **

**3.11pm- Oh, no, gotta run, they've spotted me. Bye Will, pray for my life!**

* * *

_**4.18pm- It was really immature of you to run through the mall like that. **_

**4.20pm- Shut up, Jason. You're just lucky I didn't decide to just bus it back to school without you all. **

_**4.22pm- Build- a- Bear wasn't that bad. **_

**4.24pm- You wouldn't think so, you were fawning over the Olaf teddy. **

_**4.26pm- I was not! **_

_**4.27pm- Why won't you tell me who you were texting when I found you? I thought we were friends…**_

**4.29pm- Don't pull that, Jason. That's such a dirty trick…**

_**4.31pm- Please tell me? Please?**_

**4.33pm- You can't freak out.**

_**4.35pm- I promise! **_

**4.37pm- Alright. I'll tell you. **

**4.41pm- About two weeks ago, I wrong number texted this guy and we began talking. I know it was probably stupid of me, but he was interesting and we just kept talking. His name is Will Solace. I guess we're friends? I'm going to the same college as him next year.**

_**4.43pm- WHAT?!**_

**4.45pm- You promised you wouldn't freak out!**

_**4.47pm- I'm not freaking out at all, I mean, why would I? It's not like you could potentially be raped or murdered or beaten or something by this guy you don't even know, right?**_

**4.49pm- We've spoken on the phone and we're friends on Facebook and stuff. I'm not being stupid, I know what I'm doing Jason. This is why I asked Percy not to tell you.**

_**4.51pm- You told Percy and not me. Gee, thanks Nico, I see where I stand. **_

**4.53pm- I knew you would overreact to this! That's why I told Percy and not you, alright?**

_**4.55pm- Why would you even do something like this?**_

**4.57pm- Like I said, I don't know. He was interesting and I thought he was pretty funny. **

_**4.59pm- YOU thought someone was funny?**_

**5.01pm- What's that supposed to mean?**

_**5.03pm- Jesus, nothing against you or anything like that, I swear. You just don't seem to find anything funny. **_

_**5.04pm- Who else knows about this?**_

**5.06pm- Um… Annabeth, Hazel, Piper and Leo, I think? **

_**5.08pm- PIPER KNOWS?**_

**5.10pm- Yeah, I guess. **

_**5.12pm- Argh, whatever. Do whatever you want, when you get hurt, I'm fully ready to say 'I told you so'.**_

**5.14pm- Why are you being such a dick about this? **

_**5.16pm- Because I don't want to see you do something you'll eventually regret?!**_

_**5.17pm- God, how could you be so irresponsible?**_

**5.19pm- Stop treating me like I'm a stupid little kid, Jason. You're not my father.**

_**5.21pm- Stop acting like a stupid little kid and I might!**_

**5.23pm- Whatever. Don't message me again until you stop being an asshole, okay?**

_**5.25pm- Fine, and don't message me until you stop acting like a brat.**_

* * *

**Sunday Evening, December 23****rd**

**5.30pm- So, Jason and I just had a huge fight. **

5.32pm- Why?

**5.34pm- He found out about you and pretty much told me I was a fucking idiot. **

5.36pm- Oh… um. Sorry?

**5.38pm- It's not your fault, don't say sorry. He just always acts like I'm someone who can't take care of myself and it's really annoying. **

5.40pm- I can see how it would be. Are you guys okay?

**5.42pm- I told him to stop texting me until he stops being a twat and he told me to stop being a brat, so I haven't spoken to him since. Dinner was awkward. **

5.44pm- Don't be mad… but I think you should apologise.

**5.46pm- What? Why the hell would I do that?**

5.48pm- I mean, he was just worried about you, right? It's like the same situation as with my mum.

**5.50pm- Yeah, but Jason ISN'T my dad. **

5.52pm- I know, but you guys are close, right?

**5.54pm- I guess. He's the first person who I told I was gay, if that's anything to go by. **

5.56pm- Oh, wow, really? Then I guess he might be kind of hurt that you didn't tell him about it? He might think of you as family if you guys are that close.

**5.58pm-… Shit. Why are you making valid points? You're supposed to tell me I can summon demons to do debauch things to him, not make me feel guilty. **

6.00pm- Haha sorry, I guess?

**6.02pm- I SUPPOSE it's alright. **

6.04pm- Besides, you can't be mad at him now! It's Christmas!

**6.06pm- Christmas is two days away. It is NOT Christmas. **

6.08pm- LALAlAlAla shush! It is Christmas. I am wearing my Christmas onesie.

**6.10pm- Oh my fucking god. A Christmas onesie. I am DONE. **

6.12pm- I should buy you one for Christmas and we can match.

**6.14pm- Don't you DARE. **

6.16pm- You'd love it.

**6.18pm- I deny all claims. **

**6.19pm- I'm gonna go apologise to Jason. Can I call you afterwards? **

6.21pm- Sure! Good luck!

* * *

**6.27pm- I'm sorry for being a little bitch.**

_**6.29pm- Oh god, I'm sorry for acting like a royal asshat. Percy got in my ear and told me all about the guy and… he sounds nice. **_

_**6.31pm- Apparently obsessed with the sun and cartoons?**_

**6.33pm- It's ANIME, and yep. I don't know what's up with the sun thing. He likes his tan. **

**6.35pm- He's actually… the reason I apologised. He told me how you're probably actually just trying to look out for me and that I overreacted. Which is true. So I'm sorry.**

_**6.37pm- He really did that? ?**_

**6.39pm- Yeah, I just tried to bitch to him, but he just ended up making this happen. **

_**6.41pm- God, I feel like an asshole if he just pretty much fixed a problem that he didn't even need to. **_

**6.43pm- That's Will for you, I guess. He's a pretty good guy. **

_**6.45pm- Percy said you're into him.**_

**6.47pm- aRGGh, I hate Percy. **

**6.48pm- I just… think he's cute. Personality and face wise, you know?**

_**6.50pm- You mean like a puppy or…?**_

**6.52pm- No, not like a puppy at all. **

_**6.54pm- Oh god, what are you getting yourself into, Nico? An otaku boy who probably pretends to use Photokinesis in his spare time?**_

**6.56pm- He's never mentioned doing that, I'll have to ask about that. **

_**6.58pm- Nico.**_

* * *

**Sunday Night, December 23****rd**

**[Calling Will Solace]**

"Hey, how did it go?"

"**Pretty good, he seems to begrudgingly like you."**

"Sweet~ I feel like I just passed some kind of test haha,"

"**Pfft, it wasn't like an introduction to my parents or something."**

"Oh goodness, that would be terrifying."

"**Nah, it's Bianca you'd have to worry about. She can't be flattered and doesn't get anime references."**

"That's a horrible thought. Remind me to go into doctor mode when if I ever meet her, okay?"

"**Sure, sure. What are you doing?" **

"I was watching Big Hero 6 before you called."

"**Is it any good, I haven't decided whether I want to watch it or not."**

"Is it any good, he asks. IT IS AMAZING AND SAD AND FUNNY AND I LOVE IT."

"**Heh, I guess I'll watch it then,"**

"You definitely should. What about you, doing anything particularly interesting?"

"**Just building a Lego tower."**

"You're allowed Lego at military school?"

"**Mhm."**

"But Lego hurts if you step on it!"

"**Will, I have a class that specifies in using a gun. Lego's nothing compared to that."**

"Oh. Right. Military school sounds scary."

"**It isn't really, it's like normal school, except we have to be awake earlier and do chores and we have combat lessons and stuff. The scariest thing about my school is the food."**

"Oh, dear. Is it anything like high school food?"

"**Sometimes WORSE."**

"I am so glad I didn't go to military school."

"**Heh, you're just saying that because you'd be useless at combat."**

"I am not denying that fact. The most active I am is running in the morning, and that's only because I have nothing to do until everyone else wakes up."

"**That reminds me, have you always had a weird obsession with the sun or is that a recent thing?"**

"It's not an obsession! There was a time when I was like, nine, when I wanted to live under my bed, does that count?"

"**Why on earth would you want to live under your bed?"**

"It was a rather large bed. I could fit all my toys under there with me and I was able to hide from the twins."

"**Of course. That's a perfectly good reason to want to live with dust mites and other icky germs."**

"I didn't take you for someone who cares about those kinds of things."

"**Of course I do. Dust is gross. Germs are gross. You're the doctor here, Solace."**

"Oh, I'm so sorry, but I was _nine_, di Angelo."

"**Heh"**

"What are you snickering about?"

"**Nothing."**

"Tell me! Tell me tell metellmetelllll mmeeeeee!"

"**Ahhaaaaa, stop that! You just sound silly saying my last name all indignant like that!" **

"I don't sound RIDICULOUS."

"**You so do."**

"You are so mean to me, Nico. I'm afraid I'll never recover from such an emotional wound."

"**Aw~ Do you want me to come and kiss it better for you?"**

"…"

"**What? O-Oh shit! I didn't mean…"**

"I would _love _for you to come and kiss me better."

"_**WILL!**_**"**

"It is something doctors always recommend, you know. Kisses make things so much better-"

"**Will, stop!"**

"Trust me, Nico, it really does work!"

"**I absolutely loathe you!"**

"You do not!"

"**I do so!"**

"I think I'm getting mixed signals. People don't generally want to kiss people they hate…"

"**I'm going to hang up on you. Right now."**

"Pfft, okay, okay, I'll stop. So, did you end up picking out something to wear?"

"**Oh, yeah, I did. I'm wearing this black suit thing with a dark blue tie and stuff. Hazel says I look 'Absolutely, positively spiffing!'"**

"That's adorable! She sounds so lovely; she used the word 'spiffing'"

"**Hazel's good at being adorable."**

"She must get it from you."

"**I never use the word 'spiffing'"**

"You should, it's such a wonderful word. Promise me when we meet that you'll use spiffing at some point."

"**As long as you sing 'Again' by Yui in Japanese,"**

"DONE."

"**Can I ask you something?"**

"Sure, what's up?"

"… **Is college as easy as some people make it out to be, or is it hard, or like…?"**

"Oh. Well. I think it all depends on what major you're taking. I'm in medical doctoring, so my workload is probably a bit more than someone who studies, say, education. Forensic science is a part of life sciences, I think, so it's probably a little harder than my degree, even."

"**Oh…"**

"Sorry, I know it's probably not the answer you were looking for."

"**I know… I just feel like it's all I think about sometimes. College. I mean, not all the time, I think of other things, but…"**

"Oh, yeah? Like what?"

"**Society. What's for eating. Books. Ways to get back at Percy."**

"Hmm, anything else?"

"**Plot- holes in Disney movies and TV shows. How much I want to light my uniform on fire."**

"Aaaaannnything else?"

"**Hm, well, maybe."**

"Maybe…?"

"**Maybe I… think about you. A little. From time to time."**

"Hee hee~"

"**Seriously, stop with the giggling! It's not at all attractive,"**

"You don't think I'm attractive?"

"**I- well… Argh, I feel trapped. I can feel that fake pout from here."**

"It's a real pout, and I _know _I'm attractive. I'm someone who is content with who they are, except when I feel inadequate."

"**Heh, I can tell. Seriously though, I think about you, um. Kinda. A lot, actually. It's probably really weird- and God, that sounds like the whole theme of… us. Weird."**

"Haha, yeah, I've noticed an increase of that word in my vocabulary. But, um- it might be weird, if I didn't think about you a lot as well. Which I do, so um… it's okay? I mean, when mum took my phone away, I was kind of afraid you were actually done with me, you know? And I know it's probably, I mean… we've never actually met, you know?"

"**Yeah, I know. But I can't. Um. Wait to meet you."**

"I feel kind of weird, though, since we would be considered strangers to most people."

"**Screw most people, I know what kind of person you are and- well, that's kind of the only thing that matters, right?"**

"… Aw, that's so sweet, Nico~"

"**I- I have my moments,"**

"This is probably a bad time to say I have to go."

"**It's okay. Text me when you wake up?"**

"Of course."

"**Bye, Will."**

"Bye, Nico."

**[Call ended]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bold- Nico**

Normal- Will

_I__**talics Bold**__\- Hazel_

Underline- Lou Ellen

_Italics- Percy_

* * *

**Monday Morning, December 24****th**

6.12am- Merry Christmas Eve!

**6.34am- That's not a thing. And why are you messaging me so EARLY?**

6.36am- You told me to text you when I woke up!

**6.38am- Forgive me for thinking you might sleep in during a holiday *rolls eyes***

6.40am- Heh, sorry Nico, no can do. I rise with the sun, remember?

**6.42am- Argh. **

**6.43am- Aw well, I needed to be up early today anyone. **

**6.44am- Not this early, mind you, but still early.**

6.46am- Are you doing anything important today?

**6.48am- Bianca is visiting today so she can go to my mother's for Christmas. **

6.50am- You aren't going to go with her?

**6.52am- No, mother lives in Washington, that's too far away for me to travel from school. I'm just seeing Bianca and calling my mother. **

6.54am- That doesn't sound so bad.

**6.56am- It's not really, I just kind of miss my mum, you know?**

6.58am- Yeah, I can see how you would. So, when is Bianca getting there?

**7.00am- Nine. And Percy left this morning, so I have to clean the entire room by myself, or Bianca will have my head for leaving it a mess. **

7.02am- Sounds like he escaped quite quickly.

**7.04am- Heh, probably, he hates cleaning so much more than I do, because he knows what's on his side of the room. **

7.06am- Sounds ominous.

**7.08am- Percy is a scary, scary person.**

7.10am- Do you want me to call so we can keep chatting while you clean?

**7.12am- Sure, I'll put you on speaker.**

* * *

[Calling Nico di Angelo]

"Hey,"

"**Hey,"**

"So, what are you doing tomorrow for Christmas?"

"**I'm going to watch Harry Potter all day and then have dinner with Hazel. We're going to McDonalds, since it's, like, the only place open."**

"How can you eat McDonalds on Christmas?!"

"**Don't get all sulky and tell me I'm low on Christmas spirit, Solace. I'm having a heart-warming Christmas dinner with my sister, aren't I?"**

"True, true, but McDonalds is soooo unhealthy."

"**I feel as if we've had this conversation before…"**

"Eh, probably, we talk about anything."

"**Are you listening to J-pop? I feel like I can hear J-pop."**

"Maybe? J-pop is cool."

"**I never said it wasn't, but you're listening to J-pop on Christmas Eve, I assumed you'd listen to carols and all that mumbo- jumbo…"**

"Ah, well, you know, I never really liked carols."

"**Seriously, I thought you'd love to holler Christmas carols at people all the time and like, go carolling and knocking on people's doors and all that annoying stuff."**

"Nah, I mean, when I was a kid I thought it was cute but now I just can't be bothered. I mean, I love Christmas and everything, but carolling was something that my dad would make us do, and… yeah."

"**Ah… right. Sorry. What else are you doing, other than listening to J-pop?"**

"I'm scrolling Etsy for cosplay."

"**You **_**cosplay**_**? Good god, what on earth am I getting myself into?"**

"Hey, cosplaying is fun! I'm going to Genericon next year. Every day of the week. And I NEED a costume for each day."

"**I hope you aren't planning on dragging me along on this quest of maximum geekiness."**

"Nah, you don't have to if you don't want to. I've already got Lou Ellen dressing as Daenerys from Game of Thrones for me on the Tuesday. I know I'm dressing as Edward Elric on the Monday- you could be my Winry…"

"**No way."**

"Damn. Well what about Kirito from Sword Art Online?"

"**Are you telling me you're dressing as Asuna?"**

"I might be."

"**Never pegged you as a cross-dresser, Will."**

"I can pull it off, I'm told. Cecil thought I was a girl when we first met. Granted, I was wearing my sister's cardigan and my hair was rather long…"

"**You regularly dress as a woman?"**

"Not _really_. The cardigan wasn't particularly girly. It was pastel blue. I went through a phase with my hair. I had just seen Full Metal Alchemist, I wanted to be Ed, and so I grew my hair out. I don't regularly dress as a girl, but when the urge strikes me, I do it."

"**So, you're genderfluid?"**

"Maybe? I don't think so. I mean, I always identify with being a boy; I just like girls' clothes as well. I'm kind of androgynous, so I can wear pretty much anything I want, I'm just really tall, so I can't wear heels, not that I'd really want to… do you think I'm weird?"

"**No. I mean, a little, I guess. But it's not like there's anything wrong with what you're doing, right? Clothes don't really have a gender, right?"**

"Right! I'm glad you aren't… repulsed by me. A lot of people are grossed out from it, I never really understood what was wrong with it."

"**People like that are just stupid. No one should judge others for things like that."**

"I know! I- he. Sorry, I just realised that we always have kind of deep conversations."

"**We discuss issues that are important. I swear, a lot of this stuff is always on my mind. I guess I should blame Tumblr for that, huh?"**

"I should follow you, I bet you have a lot of philosophical posts and stuff."

"**I bet you have a lot of fandom, LGBT and summery stuff on your Tumblr."**

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with that (I have an unnatural amount of swimming anime gifs… and Pokemon… Oh, geez. Please don't go on my Tumblr…)"

"**What's your url?"**

"Nope."

"**Oh, come on, Will! I want to see. Please~?"**

"Ah, um… N-no?"

"**It would be really great of you to tell me the url…"**

"I- fuck. It's summerchildotakusolace, alright? Just please don't talk like that…"

"**Why? Does it sound weird?"**

"N-not weird… just… um…"

"**Hee…"**

"Oh, now who's the one who's giggling?"

"**It's fun riling you up."**

"You enjoy 'riling me up' hmm~?"

"**I might~"**

"O-Oh."

"**Hm?"**

"I wasn't expecting that reaction, to be honest."

"**Well, I guess there's no one here to overhear the conversation, so it's not as embarrassing."**

"Ah, I see. That's… interesting. I'm going to file this away for later."

"**Should I be afraid?"**

"Heh, very."

"**Hm, I think it'll be more… fun than sc- huh? Bianca! Um- hi! W-what are you doing here al- Er, bye Will, I'll talk to you later!"**

"Eh, Nico? Is everything- um, bye!"

* * *

**Wednesday Morning, December 26****th**

**11.03am- Hey, how was your Christmas?**

11.21am- Merggghhhh

**11.23am- Are you alright?**

11.25am- It's too early…

**11.27am- Excuse me? Will Solace, saying 11:30 in the morning is too early?**

11.29am- Ha ha ha. I was up at four yesterday morning and then I spent all day with my family and Michael roped me into hanging out with him and his friends and somehow he and Kayla got me to drink some fruity drink that tasted good but probably wasn't the best for me.

**11.31am- This is the second time in a week that you've woken up hungover. **

11.33am- To be fair, Michael _probably _didn't realise it was alcoholic. He got it from my dad's place and you never know what you'll find there.

**11.35am- Are you alright?**

11.37am- I don't know, to be honest. My whole body hurts a little.

**11.39am- That doesn't sound good.**

11.41am- I'm sure it's nothing; the twins wouldn't have let anything bad happen to me.

**11.43am- I guess so. So, other than drinking, how was your Christmas. **

11.45am- It was great! I am wearing my new 'Harry Freaking Potter' sweater; I have a blue lava lamp, I have a Makoharu key chain, volume one of Always Raining Here (which is amazing tbh and you should definitely read it), A Baymax plushie and coconut oil, from my siblings. I'm surprise how much they pay attention to me, tbh.

**11.47am- It's really sweet, I think. What do you need coconut oil for?**

11.49am- It has a lot of health benefits if you have it with food, plus it's supposed to protect you from UV rays if you rub it onto your skin.

**11.51am- So it's the sun thing, right? xD You want a tan while protecting yourself.**

11.53am- Shhh, it's a secret. What about you, what did you get for Christmas?

**11.55am- I got vinyl Beatles off my mother, a new deposit in my bank account from my father, the African expansion pack of Mythomagic from Hazel and a Hades figurine that's really rare from Bianca. **

11.57am- That sounds pretty cool. I have a feeling if I tried to play against you I'd lose.

**11.59am- You would. Brutally.**

12.01pm- I'm more of a Pokemon fan anyway.

**12.03pm- This conversation actually reminded me of something. Do you happen to try and use Photokinesis at all?**

12.05pm- What do you mean 'try'? I do control the light and I am utterly amazing at it. (Not seriously, but where did this topic of wonderment even come from?)

**12.07pm- Jason. He was freaking out at me the other day, remember? He said something about you probably pretending to use photokinesis and I said I should ask you about it. I didn't remember until then though, so I asked. **

12.09pm- Seems legit. Back to Christmas though- vinyl Beatles?

**12.11pm- The Beatles were great. **

12.13pm- I never said they weren't. 'Blackbird' was always my favourite. Kind of melancholic, kind of inspirational…?

**12.15pm- I know what you mean. **

**12.16pm- I've got to go, Percy just got back and wants to chat. He's offering me cookies and I cannot refuse homemade baked goods. **

12.18pm- I don't blame you. I'll talk to you later, or if not I'll see you tomorrow?

**12.20pm- Oh, yeah! I can't wait, bye Will!**

12.22pm- Bye!

* * *

**Wednesday Afternoon, December 26****th**

**4.12pm- Hi Hazel**

_**4.14pm- Hi Nico! Wat's up, we don't usually txt each other **_

**4.16pm- I kind of need your help, I realised earlier that I'm meeting up with Will tomorrow and I really need help finding something to wear. **

_**4.18pm- oh sure ill help it'll be gr8 to go thru ur clothes and frow out sum stuff xD**_

**4.20pm- Hm, sure, you can do that too if you want, just show me before you through anything out, alright?**

_**4.22pm- k! ill b there soon!**_

**4.24pm- Fantastic, oh and Hazel? You don't need to type like that just because Leo told you that's how you're supposed to do it.**

_**4.26pm- I kno but its kinda fun hahahahaha xD**_

**4.28pm- Alright then, see you in a few minutes. **

_**4.30pm- see u soon! 3**_

* * *

**Thursday Morning, December 27****th**

_8.14am- Nico! You. Are. Going. To. Meet. Him. Today!_

**8.16am- Please don't remind me…**

_8.18am- I thought you wanted to meet him?_

**8.20am- I think I'm going to be sick at the thought of it. What if I'm not what he thinks I am and he doesn't want to talk to me anymore? What if he thinks I… chew weirdly or something?**

_8.22am- Okay, he isn't going to suddenly not talk to you. You guys have gushed about anime together, he knows what's up. _

_8.23am- And… is that why you're eating a shit ton now? So you don't have to eat lunch later?_

**8.24am- It might be.**

_8.26am- Won't it be weirder if you don't eat at lunch though? He's studying to be a doctor, right? He might think you have an eating disorder or something. _

**8.28am- Oh… shit. I'm going to lay off the food. Shit. I can NOT have another 'Nico, you need to eat more' speech. **

_8.30am- You have had a few of them. My mum really didn't mean any harm when she asked you to eat more. _

**8.32am- I know. I was cool with your mum doing it. **

_8.34am- Are you going to kiss him?_

**8.36am- Percy!**

_8.38am- What? It's a legitimate question, you like him don't you?_

**8.40am- Yeah, but… I might. I don't know. **

_8.42am- You have to tell me if you do. You're leaving me to hang out with him so you have to tell me. _

**8.44am- Okay, okay, I'll tell you if I kiss him. **

**8.45am- Should we get going now? You need to be somewhere beforehand, right?**

_8.47am- Right, let's get cracking then!_

* * *

9.13am- Lou, I don't know if I can do this!

9.15am- Just chill, ok? everything will be fine, your meeting for lunch with him. it'll go great and he'll be your bae. K?

9.17am- But...

9.19am- William Solace, you are a confident young man with high self esteem who can get any man he 't be a baby, it's not like hes gonna hate you.

9.21am- No I'm not! And what if he does?

9.23am- i swear to every deity out there. Will. you can do this you just have to believe you can. Nico is hot for you, your hot for him. just act like your regular self, that's what he's expecting, alright?

9.25am-... Okay. Thanks, Lou. You're a good friend.

9.27am- i know. Now go do your college-y duties, ok? Then get your man!

* * *

**Thursday Afternoon, December 27****th**

**1.06pm- Hey, I'm at that café on campus, near the Mathematics block. **

1.08pm- Hestia's Hearth?

**1.10pm- That's the one.**

1.12pm- I'll be there in five minutes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bold- Nico**

Normal- Will

_Italics- Percy_

Underline- Lou Ellen

* * *

**Thursday Evening, December 27****th**

**5.07pm- Okay, I'm standing out near the front of the campus. **

_5.09pm- Cool, I'll be there in a sec, just talking to someone._

_5.10pm- How did it go?_

**5.12pm- It went… really well, actually. We had lunch at that café and I asked him what his job was today (He was helping explain medicinal sciences to some new students), and we just talked for a while. Then he showed me around campus and we ended up sitting by the lake and talking and **_**I talked a lot today. **_**It was fun though. He's such an idiot. **

_5.14pm- Dude, that sounds like a pretty cute first date. _

**5.16pm- Was it really a date if I didn't kiss him? **

_5.18pm- Of course it was! You like him, he likes you (if all the flirting I hear on the phone is anything to go by) and you guys were enjoying yourselves together- alone. (Also, you didn't kiss? ;-; )_

**5.20pm- No, I couldn't really man up the courage to do it. He hugged me though, when I said I had to be back at school soon. He's **_**really **_**tall. It was really fun, hanging out with him. **

_5.22pm- Awww. Is he as dorky in real life as he is on the phone?_

**5.24pm- Yup. I could tell he was trying to downplay the dorkiness a bit, but seeing as his phone had a Pokeball keychain and his bag had a lot of anime pins and stuff, it was easy to tell. Plus, when I mentioned them he gushed about the different genres and why he liked them. **

_5.26pm- I like that he's so honest about his nerdiness while you try to act like you aren't a massive nerd. _

**5.28pm- Shut up. **

**5.29pm- But anyway, it was a pretty cool day. We decided to hang out again on Sunday. **

_5.31pm- What are you going to do on Sunday?_

**5.33pm- I have no idea, he just told me not to wear jeans and to bring an extra jacket. **

_5.35pm- That's kind of a weird request. What are you going to wear, your slacks? You only wear jeans. _

**5.37pm- I thought it was weird as well, and I know he knew it was weird because of the expression on his face. I'm going to wear those blue pants Hazel bought me. **

_5.39pm- Speaking of Hazel, why did she throw out so many of your shirts?_

**5.41pm- She likes to think she's fashion savvy. The girl practically lived in the past until last year. She is pretty good at colour co-ordination though. **

_5.43pm- Reminds me of this girl I was talking to today. _

**5.45pm- Oh?**

_5.47pm- Yeah, I started talking to her because she was wearing the weirdest outfit that somehow looked good. I asked her why she was dressed that way, and I think she thought I offended her because she said 'It's my horrible, unholy paganism that makes me dress this way.' I told her I didn't mean anything bad by it, and that I liked the wave designs on her skirt and we just started talking. _

**5.49pm- Sounds pretty cool, what's her name?**

_5.51pm- I actually have no idea, I didn't ask. She already goes to the college though, and is studying humanities and social sciences. _

**5.53pm- You might see her again sometime then, since you're in social sciences as well. **

_5.55pm- Yeah, she's also an athlete as well. Hurdles. She was pretty impressed to find out I was a swimmer. _

**5.57pm- You found out all this stuff but not her name? xD**

_5.59pm- It's not that weird, she didn't ask for my name either. We exchanged phone numbers though. _

**6.01pm- Really? How do you think Annabeth will feel about that?**

_6.03pm-… It's not like I wanna date her or anything. She's just cool, seems like a good person to hang out with. I'm sure Annabeth won't mind. _

**6.05pm- That's what you said about Rachel, but that was still a disaster. **

_6.07pm- Annabeth and I weren't even dating back then! _

**6.09pm- I know, but she didn't like seeing you mack on with Rachel. **

_6.11pm- I'll tell her about this girl straight away then, that we're friends and stuff, so she doesn't get the wrong idea or anything. I'll even get them to talk to each other or something. _

**6.13pm- Just as long as you clarify, because you and Annabeth fighting is scary. **

**6.14pm- Do you think we text each other too much? We just spent an entire bus ride home without actually speaking to one another. **

_6.16pm- Nah, I mean, maybe, but I don't see what's wrong with it. The bus was quiet, I wouldn't want to disturb anyone with my obnoxious voice. _

**6.18pm- Heh. Anyways, I need to go find Hazel, she wanted to know how today went as well, and I can't really understand the way she texts me.**

_6.20pm- Okay. Oh, that reminds me! How was Bianca's visit, I never did ask._

**6.22pm- It was kind of awkward at first because she was early and I was on the phone to Will when she walked in. She kept asking who I was talking to, and I just told her he was a friend that went to a different school. She didn't really seem happy with my answer, but she let it go. **

_6.24pm- Should I watch out, in case she tries sleuthing?_

**6.26pm- Probably. I'll talk to you later, okay?**

_6.28pm- Kay, bye bye~!_

* * *

6.33pm- i met your man's best friend today. 

6.35pm- What?

6.37pm- I met percy. Nico's percy. 

6.38pm- Really?

6.40pm- yup. He didn't seem to recognise me and I insulted him at first because I thought he was dissin my outfit then I realised who he was. So while you were on your date I was hanging out with a fellow bff.

6.42pm- That's pretty cool, actually.

6.44pm- So how was your date? Good I suppose since you haven't started cryin to me?

6.46pm- Don't be mean! It was fantastic, he is so bloody gorgeous in real life and he's so sarcastic and cute and agh.

6.48pm- You hugged him, didn't you?

6.50pm- Of course I did, how could I not, he's such a little sweetheart, I swear! We're going ice skating on Sunday.

6.52pm- Did you guys mack?

6.54pm- No! It was my first time seeing him outside a picture! I wasn't going to kiss him just then.

6.56pm- You wanted to though, right?

6.58pm- God yes. He's got such a beautiful face, Lou. He's all fair skin and dark hair and eyes…

7.00pm- I can hear you swooooonnnninnnnggg

7.02pm- I AM swooning! Lou, I desperately need you to lend me that gorgeous sweatshirt you bought for that party a few weeks ago.

7.04pm- The baggy galaxy one? No way man i sleep in that sweatshirt I don't want you macking your Italian sweetheart in it!

7.06pm- Louuu, I need something cute! He doesn't judge me for wearing women's clothing and that means I am GOING to wear something cute because winter is the perfect time for me to wear pretty clothes!

7.08pm- I understand your need to strip down to the bare minimum during summer but I am simply not lending you that sweatshirt. Why don't u wear that cute pink sweater with the white collared blouse underneath?

7.10pm- Kayla has it…

7.12pm- shes at your place right now isn't she? Just ask to borrow it shell let you wear it. Itll look cuter than the galaxy sweater anyway. Pink looks good with your hair and eyes. Plus you aren't as tan as usual cause of the weather so the white wont clash as much. Wear it with the pale blue skinny jeans and ankle boots?

7.14pm- Do you think that'll be too girl though?

7.16pm- babe you said he didn't care just wear what you like and if he has a problem with it than hes a douche ok? besides its not like your wearing a minidress, right?

7.18pm- You're right. It's lucky Kayla's tall though, right? Otherwise I wouldn't fit into that sweater even if it is baggy.

7.20pm- Sweetie your uber skinny, so much that I worry that you don't eat enough until I see you eat your way through a thai meal.

7.22pm- I'm not THAT skinny, I have some muscle! And Thai is good, okay?

7.24pm- i hate thai you kno that. And it only looks like you have muscle cause of how thin u are honestly how would you even get muscle? All you do is watch netflix all day.

7.26pm- This is a serious blow to my ego, Lou Ellen.

7.28pm- Im just speakin the truth sweetie. 

7.30pm- I go running every morning, you know. I _am _fit.

7.32pm- you only do that so you wont be considered unhealthy don't even lie to me.

7.34pm- I am not going to validate this accusation with an answer.

7.36pm- are you seriously upset?

7.38pm- Not really, I'm just kind of stressing out.

7.40pm- You got your term paper done on time right?

7.42pm- Yeah, thank god. I don't know how I left it so late but it's over and done now, so that's good.

7.44pm- then whats bothering u?

7.46pm- I don't know, I just feel kind of stressed out. I'll have to look it up and see if there's anything wrong.

7.48pm- mayb its just cause you haven't really been freakin out about meetin bae and doing ur paper and shit. Its like stress when there should be relief.

7.50pm- I don't really think that's a thing though.

7.52pm- you never kno!

7.54pm- True, true. I have to go now, mum wants me to run to the store to buy vegetables.

7.56pm- she was able to get you to agree tg out in this weather?

7.58pm- Yup. Austin's having one of his tantrums, and she's trying to calm him down so I have to be a man and buy the groceries.

8.00pm- have fun with that!

* * *

**Friday Morning, December 28****th**

8.13am- Morning, Sunshine~!

**8.15am- Hm, I thought you had stopped calling me that.**

**8.16am- Good morning. **

8.18am- I will NEVER stop calling you Sunshine. It suits you, truly. In an ironic way.

**8.20am- Yeah yeah, whatever. Cause I'm all doom and gloom, right?**

8.22am- Of course, you are the most depressing boy I have ever met, what with all the smiling you were doing yesterday. It really made me want to throw myself in the shallow end of a pool, I tell you.

**8.24am- Oh, forgive me, I'll scowl next time and then you'll see what a cheerful person I really am. **

8.26am- Please do, so much smiling is bad for your health.

**8.28am- You are such a dork. **

8.30am- I know dis, I know. But in all honesty, I like your smile. It's a nice change from the scowls and deadpan expressions I see on your Facebook.

**8.32am- Speaking of which, are you wearing a sweater with EGGS on it in your profile picture?**

8.34am- Haha yeah, dad got it and one with Onigiri on it for me a few months ago when he visited Japan. Since it was summer at the time, I didn't wear it, but as its winter…

**8.36am- You're a sweater kind of guy, huh? **

8.38am- Mhm, my closet is like, 40% sweaters, 10% tank tops, 20% shorts and jeans, 10% shirts, 5% shoes, 10% oversized clothes and 5% pyjamas xD

**8.40am- That is frighteningly on point. Do you sort your clothes, like by type and colour and stuff?**

8.42am- Sometimes. It really depends on how I'm feeling, but the clothes are usually very neat, yes. It makes up for the mess that the rest of my room is in aha.

**8.44am- Nice xD Where are we going on Sunday?**

8.46am- You've been bursting to ask the entire time, haven't you?

**8.48am- Yes, and I only have about ten minutes until my first class, so…**

8.50am- I'm not telling~!

**8.51am- Will…**

8.53am- Nope, sorry, Sunshine. Not happening.

**8.55am- You are the absolute cruellest of all human beings I have ever met. **

8.57am- Oh, you poor _baby._

**8.59am- Shut up, Solace. **

9.01am- You'll just have to wait until Sunday, okay?

**9.03am- I WILL find out where we're going, just you wait. **

9.05am- Uh huh, I'm sure. You can try.

**9.07am- Challenge accepted, be prepared to meet your demise.**

**9.08am- Class to go to, I'll text you later. **

9.10am- Okay. Bye, sweetness.

* * *

9.14am- Shit, Lou, I just called Nico 'sweetness'

9.16am- are you being legit right now? You haven't called anyone sweetness since ethan

9.18am- I know, that's why I'm freaking out! I feel like that word is jinxed somehow…

9.20am- dude. Nico isn't ethan and I don't think youd want him 2 be. ethan was bad for you man. Nico isn't.

9.22am- You really think so?

9.24am- nico is the cutest lil shit and the only thing he makes you stress about is what your gonna wear on your date. Theres no pressure from him.

9.26am- Aw~ That's the closest to approval he's ever going to get from you, right?

9.28am- believe it bae. Now I gotta hot date to go to and I simply wont be able to talk except in emergencies.

9.30am- At nine thirty in the morning?

9.32am- its gonna be a cute brunch date then a movie than lunch than were chillin.

9.34am- And who is this person you are having your apparent steamy brunch with?

9.36am- you know mitchell's sister lacy?

9.38am- Oh~ Lou, she's pretty cute…

9.40am- that she is. Shes totes cool with me being pan too. She probs knows I wouldn't date her if she disliked it

9.42am- Probably. Well, good luck, Lou!

9.44am- Thanks babe, I'm hoping to get to third base tbh. 

9.46am- …That's a BIT too much information, darling.

9.48am- thought youd be used to it weve been friends for eight years.

9.50am- That's true.

* * *

**Friday Afternoon, December 28****th**

**2.19pm- I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU AND JASON DON'T QUIT IT WITH THESE STUPID PRANK WARS, I WILL NOT BE MERCIFUL. **

_2.21pm- I'm sooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy._

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hi guys, we are now on the tenth chapter and nearly on 200 reviews (And oh my gods, I have never had this many reviews on a story before, so thank you all so much!) **_

_**Thank you to Solangelo4Ever for reminding me to be consistent with genderfluid! Will! As you can see, Will desperately needs help picking outfits haha. **_

_**OH! I JUST REMEMBERED THE POINT OF THIS AUTHOR NOTE HAHA!**_

_**I'm going to be writing up the missing scenes from Wrong Number! Like, the scenes in between the texting! I'm taking requests on what scenes want to be… seen hehe! So if you want a particular scene from the story written, just tell me in a review and I'll hopefully get it written pretty quickly!**_

_**Also: my Tumblr url is VioletBlueEyes. I post Solangelo art there sometimes, as well as my headcanons and Solangelo drabbles and stuff! ^.^**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Bold- Nico**

Normal- Will

_Italics- Percy_

Underline- Lou Ellen

* * *

**Friday Night, December 27****th**

11.03pm- Nico, I AM THE SPIRIT OF THE KOHAKU RIVER.

**11.05pm- … You're watching Spirited Away, aren't you?**

11.07pm- I have no regrets. This movie is amazing.

**11.09pm- I haven't seen that movie since I was, like, five. **

11.11pm- THAT WAS NEARLY A DECADE AGO HOW COULD YOU NOT WATCH IT?

**11.13pm- I don't know, tbh. It was a pretty awesome movie. **

11.15pm- And how could you watch it at FIVE. I find it somewhat terrifying, and I'm nineteen.

**11.17pm- It's not that bad, I mean, the bit I found freakiest was when she was trying to get to the furnace? **

11.19pm- Going down the stairs?

**11.21pm- Yes! What if she fell?**

11.23pm- There was a guy eating everyone and that's what freaked you out the most?

**11.25pm- Yes. It was terrifying to see. **

11.27pm- I hope I didn't wake you or anything.

**11.29pm- Nah, I was listening to Percy rave about positively gorgeous his girlfriend is. He's such a sap, it's sickening. **

11.31pm- Speaking of Percy.

11.32pm- Lou kind of befriended him the other day?

**11.34pm- Really?**

**11.35pm- Wait… was she wearing a dress with wave patterns on it? **

11.37pm- Yup.

**11.39pm- Pfft, Percy doesn't even know it's her. He calls her 'hurdles chic with cool clothes' haha. **

11.41pm- She told him about the hurdles? She must think he's cool then.

11.42pm- She recognised him straight away btw. She thought it was hilarious talking to him when it was obvious he didn't know her.

**11.44pm- She recognises him?**

11.46pm- From your profile picture.

**11.48pm- Ah, makes sense, yes. **

11.50pm- I want to tell you some pick-up lines, may I?

**11.52pm- As long as they aren't inspired by Spirited Away, go ahead. **

11.54pm- Darn, that takes away, like half the lines.

11.55pm- Okay, so here's one.

11.56pm- If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I'd have a galaxy to hold onto.

**11.59pm- …That was… really cute. I want to have a try. **

**12.00pm- No wonder the sky was grey today, all the blue was in your eyes. **

12.02pm- Hee, that was really cute!

12.03pm- Are you lost? Because heaven is a long way from here~

**12.05pm- (Was that a play on my name?) Did the sun come up or did you just smile at me?**

12.07pm- (Hehe, yes. You're doing ones that fit me, so I'm trying to do the same!) There are 20 angels in the world 11 are playing, 8 are sleeping and 1 of them is standing in front of me.

**12.09pm- (Heh, I'm too good at this, I apologise) This one would have been great a few days ago- We haven't even spoken yet and I'm already enthralled with you. **

12.11pm- (Aw~ How sweet!) I can't think of anyone else I'd rather survive a Zombie Apocalypse with.

**12.13pm- Oh, Will, you sweet talker, you~ You know just the way to a man's heart~**

**12.14pm- I can't take my eyes off of you. Unless, of course, you notice me. Then I'll quickly look away and act like nothing happened.**

12.16pm- Thank you, I try!

12.17pm- That was so adorkable oh my gosh.

12.18pm- If you were a hamburger at McDonalds, you'd be McGorgeous.

**12.20pm- Oh, god.**

* * *

**[Calling Will Solace]**

"**Will Solace, you have now melted my soul into goo~ Using McDonalds in a pick-up line!"**

"I was waiting to use that one for later, because I knew you liked McDonalds, but after you said such an awkward and cute one, I just had to!"

"**Will, I hope you know CPR,"**

"What, why? Are you alright?"

"**Because you just took my breath away,"**

"Oh… hehe. Oh, geez, Nico, you're so beautiful you made me forget my pick-up line!"

"**Heh, that was clever! I had a pick up line… but your gorgeous voice kept distracting me,"**

"God, you are so sweet you'd put Cadbury out of business,"

"**That wouldn't be so bad; you're sweeter than any candy bar anyway,"**

"Aw, that's too much; I really can't compete with your amazingness at pick-up lines."

"**I **_**am the champion!**_**"**

"And modest too,"

"**Of course, can't you tell from my gloating and smugness radiating through the telephone?"**

"Pfft, where have you been all my life, honestly? I never thought I'd like someone as much as I like you… and I said that out loud and it was probably weird…"

"**You're really, really cute Will."**

"…Shush you! You're making me blush and that simply cannot do."

"**Oh, I'm sorry, but you're the one that was embarrassing me all day yesterday aha!"**

"I might have to do it on Sunday too, seeing as you're seeking your revenge now,"

"**Pfft, you're willing to try. Speaking of Sunday…"**

"I'm not telling you where we're going so you can just stop right there!"

"**Please, Will~ I would be really grateful if you did… please…"**

"… I can tell what you're trying to do and it isn't going to work. I'm not so easily swayed by your seduction!"

"**Damn. Being seductive is so **_**hard.**_** It's so embarrassing, like, how do people do it?"**

"I don't know, to be honest. I tried doing it once- it was not pretty."

"**You tried seducing someone once? No offense, but I thought you were the I- only- recently- started- dating- because- I've- been- too- busy- with- Sailor Moon- kind of guy."**

"Ha ha ha, no. I had a boyfriend when I was sixteen. It was a very awkward two years of dating, especially since I had zero dating experience with anyone else."

"**Two years? Whoa, that's a while."**

"What about you? Any exs?"

"**Does briefly dating a bi- curious Hispanic boy who has a tendency to like people out of his league count? And by briefly I mean a make out session and some innocent hand holding."**

"Well, it doesn't count unless you want it too, I guess. But maybe?"

"**Well, it doesn't matter now anyway. He's not the one I'm interested in."**

"Oh? Do I know the person you're interested in~?"

"**Hm, maybe… Really tall, curly blond hair, blue eyes, ridiculously tan in the middle of winter?"**

"It seems to ring a bell. I'll have to see if I can get you two together. Maybe I should invite him on Sunday…"

"**Mmm, maybe heh. Will?"**

"Yeah?"

"**Can I say something really dumb?"**

"If you want, I won't judge you."

"**I can't wait to kiss you."**

"…Oh geez. Nico. I, um. I think I'm kind of dumbfounded right now."

"**Hee, I guess this is as good a time as any to say goodnight then?"**

"Sure. And um- I can't wait. To kiss you. Um."

"**Great, that's really… really great. Goodnight, Will."**

"Good… goodnight Nico."

* * *

**Saturday Morning, December 28****th**

2.13am- LOU ARE YOU AWAKE?

2.15am- yeah but you would be in trouble if I wasn't. 

2.17am- HE TOLD ME, AND I QUOTE. 'I CAN'T WAIT TO KISS YOU.'

2.19am- dude. Whoa. Holy mother of all that is good. He is not only the cutest lil shit ever but he just made my ovaries explode and that wasn't even directed at me.

2.21am- Lou… I have a problem…

2.23am- … is that your way of tellin me your hard cause I cannot and will not help you there.

2.25am- No! (Well, yes a little, but come on, LOOK WHAT HE SAID. WE WERE ON PHONE AS WELL, NOT TEXTING.)

2.27am- that sounds ver very sexy will. Whats your problem if that isn't it though?

2.29am- What if I'm not a good kisser?

2.31am- goddamn you and your insecurities. How many times did you and ethan fucking nakamura mack over two years? Youre obvs a good kisser.

2.33am- Whyyyyy doooo yoooou kkkeeeeepppp briiiinnnnggggggiiinnggg himmm uppp?

2.35am- to prove a point that he was bad for you and nico isn't. (also, you say I butcher the English language holy shitballs.)

2.37am- But stop it, okay? I get it, Ethan was an asshole, but I liked him, so stop okay?

2.39am- ok ok. Sorry. But you kno im right, ethan always wanted your mouth places. Obviously it's a good mouth.

2.41am- …I guess. Okay, I'm okay now.

2.43am- don't tell me you wanked while we were talking

2.45am- Lou Ellen, I swear to god. NO. I did NOT masturbate while texting you.

2.47am- just makin sure. Now its three am and I need to get my beauty sleep.

2.49am- Wait! How did your date with Lacy go?

2.51am- meh. It was cute but there wasn't really any zing between us yunno? We decided to stay friends instead.

2.53am- Oh, okay. Maybe one day. Right?

2.55am- right. Now imma sleep, mkay?

2.57am- Okay, night Lou.

2.59am- night will have fun dreamin sexy dreams about ur bae.

* * *

_**Author's Note: The missing scenes fic is up! It's called 'All the Moments Inbetween', go check it out!**_

_**This chapter was a little different than the others, I think? More suggestive? I'm half asleep right now... I'm sorry if it's bad... (And short, god it's short...)**_

_**I had an awesome dream last night that I was on my Tumblr and someone had drawn super cute fanart for this fic and when it was around lunch time I was like 'Oh, I have to show my sister how awesome this is!' and went looking for it, then I realised it was a dream ._. How awkward of me. My sister got annoyed at me haha. **_

_**I love you all xx**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Bold- Nico**

Normal- Will

Underline- Lou Ellen

_Italics- Percy_

_**Italics bold Underline- Jason**_

_**Italics bold- Hazel**_

_Italics underline- Leo_

* * *

**Saturday Morning, December 28****th**

_10.14am- dude u up yet? were goin 2 venus mall and ur comin with!_

_**10.16am- Sure, I've been awake for ages anyway. What are we going to be doing there?**_

_10.18am- ny decorations :P teachers wont let me make any _

_**10.20am- Who else is coming?**_

_10.22am- any1 idc! Pipes and perce and Annabeth and nico and zhang and hazel EVERYONE!_

_**10.24am- I'll start messaging people to ask them, alright bro?**_

_10.26am- awesome bro c y soon!_

* * *

_**10.28am- Leo wants to go New Years shopping and has invited us all along. **_

_10.30am- Cool, who have you told?_

_**10.32am- Annabeth and Piper are already with me, so you need to tell Hazel, Frank and Nico. **_

_10.34am- Okay, we'll be around in about 20 minutes._

* * *

_10.36am- Hey, Hazel! Do you want to come to the mall with everyone? Leo's got us all going New Years shopping._

_**10.38am- Sounds gr8! Frank says hell come 2!**_

_10.40am- Awesome, can you ask Nico for me?_

_**10.42am- Sure :D**_

* * *

_**10.44am- nico do u want tg shopping w/ every1?**_

**10.46am- Sure. I need new clothes since you threw half mine out anyway. **

_**10.48am- it was 4 ur own good xx**_

**10.50am- Riiiiiggggghhhht. **

**10.51am- I'll be there in five minutes. **

_**10.53am- luv u xxx**_

**10.55am- Love you too **

**10.56am- 3 **

_**10.58am- :D**_

* * *

10.23am- will get your ass off tumblr now were going on an adventure.

10.25am- I'm on Fanfiction, actually.

10.26am- What kind of adventure?

10.28am- the fashionable kind. 

10.30am- Sometimes I think we go shopping too often.

10.32am- yeah but there are always new clothes to buy. 

10.34am- come on! Were going shopping and then hitting the gym and then stuffing our faces to regain the calories we just burnt off mkay?

10.36am- I am NOT going to be around sweaty muscular men, all the while embarrassing myself because I cannot lift weights.

10.38am- willllllllllllllllll plllllllzzzzzzzz you never work out with me!

10.39am- how am I supposed to continue being an athlete if my bff doesn't encourage and support me?!

10.40am- you can run on the treadmill. 

10.42am- The last time I was at the gym, I distinctly remember having a go at some guy who kept staring at your arse.

10.44am- my ass is a thing of beauty will

10.46am- Just because you have a firm backside doesn't give guys the right to ogle you.

10.48am- and this is why your my best friend your such a sweetheart oh my gawd.

10.49am- so will you come and protect me from perverted men?

10.51am- …Fine. We're having Subway for lunch.

10.53am- cool cool the cookies are good. 

10.55am- want to meet there?

10.57am- I'll just take the bus that goes past your place.

10.59am- have I ever told you how lovely you are?

11.01am- Yeah, but you can keep saying it, I don't mind.

11.03am- Imma flick your ear when I see you for bein cocky

11.05am- But I thought you loved me, Lou!

11.07am- I lied. I actually hate you. 

11.09am- Now that's just hurtful.

11.11am- see you in fifteen minutes baby

* * *

**Saturday Afternoon, December 28****th**

_3.18pm- Where did you run off to this time?_

_3.22pm- Hello? Nico? _

_3.25pm- You aren't being kidnapped are you because I would really like to know if you're okay. _

_3.26pm- I'm worried, you kind of disappeared and I assumed you ran off so I didn't bother looking for you until now, I'm really sorry._

_3.32pm- Nico, answer your phone!_

**3.34pm- I'm busy, can't reply, I'll be back later. **

_3.36pm- What?! Where are you?_

**3.38pm- I'm in Barnes and Nobles, don't come looking for me. **

_3.40pm- Why?_

**3.42pm- Because I'm hanging out with Will and you are making that extremely difficult by texting me this whole time. **

_3.44pm- WHAT. Your date with Will is tomorrow!_

**3.46pm- I know. We bumped into each other in the YA section. Bye. **

_3.48pm-… YOU HAVE TO TELL ME ABOUT THIS LATER._

* * *

3.55pm- hey percy

_3.57pm- Hey Lou (thanks for telling me who you were, by the way, instead of telling your friend who told his boyfriend who told me. It was sweet of you)_

3.59pm- sorry not sorry. Im standing around like an awkward potato because will and nico saw each other and are making goo goo eyes. Im going to barf.

_4.01pm- I'm glad I'm not there then. Why don't you escape and come hang out with me and my friends? We're all in the food court._

4.03pm- i will gladly take that offer thank you so much. 

_4.05pm- You're welcome. I'll be able to recognise you straight away, I assume?_

4.07pm- I have purple hair and im wearing a rockabilly dress youll recognise me.

_4.09pm- Awesome, it'll be cool to hang out again. _

4.11pm- glad you enjoy my presence. are you sure its okay for me to hang around you? your friends wont mind?

_4.13pm- Nah, it'll be cool. You might be grilled on info about Will though, just a heads up. _

4.15pm- i am 100% cool with that. Itll be fun embarrassing him a little.

_4.17pm- I can see you, over near the Burger King?_

4.19pm- yeepers that's me. Youre the really loud group of hooligans sitting near the fountain?

_4.21pm- That's us. _

_4.22pm- Oh, and just an apology in advance, I'm sorry if Leo hits on you._

* * *

**Saturday Evening, December 28****th**

6.13pm- You shouldn't have just left like that, I got worried!

6.15pm- I hung out with percy and his friends. Theyre pretty chill. They asked me questions about you.

6.17pm- Oh, god, what did they ask and what did you say?

6.19pm- whats will like when not around nico? Not as nerdy since he doesn't have anyone to fanboy with. what does he want with our innocent little fey child? Probably to dress him up in costumes and not the perverted kind just the weird kind. Is he a pervert? Does he want our childs virginity? I dont know I don't ask whats goin on down there but id say hes at least thought about it.

6.21pm- LOU ELLEN. Why would you say that, they probably think I'm some kind of sex fiend or something!

6.23pm- are you trying to tell me you've never once thought sexy thoughts about this guy?

6.25pm- Not really, no! … I'm usually too busy squeaking over how cute he is, to be honest.

6.27pm- wat about the semi boner you had yesterday?

6.29pm- He was being erotic!

6.31pm- Did he mack you today?

6.33pm- We were in a family bookstore…

6.35pm- take that as a no then. Damn you guys need to get it on, 

6.37pm- Lou.

6.39pm- i can practically hear the whine in your voice. Don't pout will.

6.41pm- you are weirdly obsessed with me having sex.

6.43pm- your nearly 20

6.45pm- I'm twenty in eight months! And I don't see what that has to do with having sex.

6.47pm- it has to do with sex cause you haven't had any and most people have sex as soon as they can

6.49pm- I just haven't wanted to have sex, okay? You weren't saying this when I was dating Ethan.

6.50pm- You were saying the exact opposite in fact.

6.52pm- thats because you were 15 and ethan was a self entitled douche canoe who was trying to pressure you into having sex.

6.53pm- but honestly will you never do anything normal. 

6.55pm- What the hell does that mean?

6.57pm- idk its just you spend all your time reading, blogging or watching manga. You enjoy watching 60s british sitcoms and you love playing your family mini orchestra. You actually like going to school and you collect figurines even though you're an adult.

7.01pm- Oh, sorry, should I be getting wasted every weekend instead? Go to parties with people I don't know and who don't know me, but still pretending like I'm interested in what they're talking about and dumbing myself down? Should I giggle and flirt with boys and sits in their laps and taste the alcohol on their breath and practically be molested? I would RATHER be by myself than like that. Everyone thinks that being a teenager is the prime of their lives and they've got to 'enjoy it to the fullest' by ruining their bodies and their dignity, and in a few years' time they'll realise that popularity and who's dating that person and drinking and acting like colossal assholes actually means nothing in reality. I don't need stupid rites of passages that society assumes I want and I don't want to hang around two faced douchebags who pretend to be my friend.

7.02pm- I'm not going to let society stereotype me, so suck a fucking dick, Lou.

7.04pm- will… I wasn't trying to make you feel bad about being yourself or anything like that.

7.05pm- I was just joking around. 

7.07pm- Yeah, well, it wasn't funny.

7.08- I'm turning off my phone; don't try contacting me and justifying your asshole attitude.

* * *

7.15pm- Can I ask you a question?

**7.17pm- You just did, but you can ask another one. What's up?**

7.19pm- Do you consider yourself a proper teenager?

**7.21pm- I don't know? How does one qualify as a 'proper' teenager?**

7.23pm- I don't know, partying? Trading significant others every other week? Getting drunk off stuff that tastes and smells like gasoline? Gossip and drama and bullying… Mean Girls?

**7.25pm- Well, I don't think I'm 'fetch' enough to be a part of all that. **

7.27pm- Heh, me either.

**7.29pm- Can I ask what brought this question up? It doesn't seem like something you usually care about.**

**7.30pm- Whether you're 'normal', I mean. **

7.32pm- Lou unintentionally… made me feel like an asshat for not having conventional teenage desires and interests.

**7.34pm- Conventional is overrated. I mean, I'd rather do things that interest me than what others think should interest me. Besides, we all do stupid shit when we're young, right? I don't think we have to check all the little boxes to say we've lived our life to the fullest. Some people want to go out and party, others want to stay home and read. It doesn't matter as long as you're happy, right?**

7.36pm- …That was kind of deep, Nico.

**7.38pm- Ah, well, I try, I guess. **

**7.39pm- Are you okay?**

7.41pm- Yeah, thanks.

**7.43pm- Please just don't, idk, go into a corner of woe and start growing mushrooms, okay?**

7.45pm- Ha! I promise not to, it would take my Tamaki impersonation to a WHOLE new level.

**7.47pm- Does that make me Kyoya, since I'm so dark and cold and hate the world?**

7.49pm- But secretly just wants to flourish and adores Tamaki?

7.50pm- That sounds EXACTLY like you.

**7.52pm- Oh, shove off xD **

**7.53pm- Well, I'd love to keep this conversation going, but once I start talking OHSHC, I can continue for hours, and I desperately want to read this new book. **

7.55pm- That's a reason I can accept for ending conversation. I'm going to read some Junko manga.

**7.57pm- Junko is a yaoi mangaka. **

7.59pm- Yes, yes she is. BUT, she also does the manga about the fujoshi girl, who I can relate to on a number of levels, so what can I say?

**8.01pm- Heh, okay, I'll text you unless I fall asleep. **

8.03pm- Okay, bye Sunshine.

**8.05pm- Bye, Will.**

* * *

9.13pm- I'm sorry I flew off the handle before; I know you didn't mean anything by it. I shouldn't have told you to shove male genitalia down your throat.

9.15pm- its okay. I was an asshole. 

9.16pm- I thought you were turning your phone off. 

9.18pm- I put it on airplane mode and played Piano Tiles for a while.

9.20pm- ah, ok. 

9.21pm- I really am sorry for being a dick though. I like the way you are will I really didn't mean to make you feel shitacular.

9.22pm- im sorry im a tactless assknob. 

9.24pm- It's okay, if anyone was an assknob, it was me.

9.26pm- Do you want to sleep over tonight?

9.28pm- sure and I can help you get ready in the morning for your date. Those jeans still fit you right?

9.30pm- Yeah, they're a little short though.

9.32pm- ok ill come over and well work it out mkay?

9.34pm- Okay, thanks Lou.

* * *

**Sunday Morning, December 29****th**

_9.18am- hey nico ur goin on ur date 2day rite?_

**9.20am- Yeah, why? **

_9.22am- hazel wants to hang w/ u til u go_

_9.23am- she cant tell u herself cuz her phone died. _

**9.25am- Where is she, I'll go and find her. **

_9.27am- lol shes hangin out in my dorm with me and zhang :P_

**9.29am-… I'll be there in five minutes. **

**9.30am- Do NOT do anything that I'd have to kill you for, Valdez. **

_9.32am- u sound like u think im gonna hurt her or something im not a bad guy neeks!_

**9.34am- I know, just the thought of her in the lair of Leo Valdez, who is famous for blowing things up, is giving me cardiac arrest. **

_9.36am- lol shes just on my lappy watchin funny cat vids XDDDDD_

_9.38am- she thinks there halarius bless this girl xDD_

**9.40am- You spelt 'hilarious' wrong. **

_9.42pm- fuck u 2 man. I don't give a fuckkkkkkk. _

**9.44pm- I'm outside your room, let me in. **

_9.46pm- Okey dokeeyyyyyyyyy_

* * *

**Monday Evening, December 29****th**

7.06pm- I just got home, ask away Lou.

7.08pm- did you guys mack or not?

7.10pm- It wasn't exactly 'macking' but…

7.12pm- oh… my god. You guys mackedyoumackedddddd

7.14pm- It wasn't MACKING. We kissed. Without tongue.

7.16pm- was it good? It was good, wasn't it?

7.18pm- He's amazing,

7.20pm- gahhhhhh get your ass over here right now I need to here you say this face to face!

7.22pm- I'll get Lee to drop me off.

* * *

_7.10pm- So? How did it go?_

**7.12pm- It was fun! The surprise was ice skating, I'm SO glad I listened to Will and didn't wear jeans (he was wearing some, but he said it's because he's ice skated a bit? Idk)**

_7.14pm- That's so cute! So you guys just ice skated all afternoon?_

**7.16pm- We ice skated, and we ate at this restaurant near the ice rink to have dinner (Lou's family's place, actually! The food was pretty good) and then we got ice cream. **

_7.18pm- He sounds like a sweet person to date, doing stuff like that. Sounds like something out of a book or Fanfiction. _

**7.20pm- I know, I think that's where he gets his ideas from, tbh. **

_7.22pm- Where are you guys going next time?_

**7.24pm- I don't know… I'm picking this time. He does sweet things like that and I can't even think of anything. **

_7.26pm- Well, you don't have to decide anything yet. Just text him when you decide. You guys haven't decided when, right?_

**7.28pm- No, he just said to text him with the details. Or to surprise him, he doesn't care either way. **

_7.30pm- You really like him, right?_

**7.32pm- Yeah… I think I do. **

**7.33pm- We kissed. **

_7.35pm- AND YOU'RE ONLY TELLING ME THIS NOW?!_

**7.37pm- Well… yeah. We were ice skating and I stumbled, he grabbed my arms to steady me and I kissed him. **

_7.39pm- Just like that? Smooth bro. He was okay with that? He didn't like, tense, or push you away or anything?_

**7.41pm- What kind of dramatic novels are you reading?**

**7.42pm- He was surprised at first but seemed fine with it. And before you asked, we kissed again later on too, when we got ice cream. **

**7.43pm- And that's the last of the information you will be receiving on my kissing escapades, okay? There is only so much I can tell you while still being in the 'no homo' zone. **

_7.45pm- I am totally cool with that. _

_7.46pm- …I feel like you're growing up. I have the weird urge to ruffle your hair and cry and hug you all at the same time. I don't know how to feel about all this. I'm happy for you but kind of sad too. _

**7.48pm- Ah, Perce, it's not like we aren't going to hang out or anything anymore just because I'm dating Will. You're still my best friend. **

_7.50pm- I know, it's just that you're like a brother to me and I remember when you weren't even interested in dating and now you're kissing boys. _

**7.52pm- You're like a brother to me too Percy. Come on, we should probably go find the others and plan the New Years party thingy. **

_7.54pm- Yeah, and everyone can ask you about your date!_

**7.56pm- Bloody yay. **


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note: I listened to many Disney songs while writing this, including 'I'll make a man out of you' and 'Kiss the Girl'… it may be dramatic. You're welcome.**_

* * *

**Bold- Nico**

Normal- Will

_Italics- Percy_

Underline- Lou

* * *

**Monday Morning, December 30****th**

**8.12am- Hey, I have a question for you.**

8.14am- Good morning to you too, Nico, what's up?

**8.16am- So, I'm graduating in four days, right? **

8.18am- Is that your way of asking if I wanted to come?

**8.20am- I was actually going to continue, but you obviously got the point. **

**8.21am- But before you answer, I have to tell you that my dad is going to be there, and you'll most likely meet him. Just a warning. **

8.23am- Oh… okay. That's alright.

8.24am- I'd like to come.

**8.26am- Great! Also… you'll meet Jason, who'll probably give you the shovel talk, because he's unbearably protective of me. And Hazel will be there too. And Percy. Oh god, maybe you shouldn't come…**

8.28am- Heh, I'm sure it'll be fine. I'll be able to handle it!

8.29am-… But just as a companion who's already met them, can Lou come as well?

**8.31am- Sure, I don't mind. **

**8.32am- What are you up to?**

8.34am- Just trudging through Manhattan to my dad's place because he doesn't want to come pick me up. ("Come on Will! Get your otaku butt up here, and no I'm not driving there just to come back to my own apartment!)

**8.36am- Sounds HORRIBLE. **

8.38am- He's probably bought me some sort of gift though, which makes up for it (that makes me sound so terrible…)

**8.40am- He's making the guy who hates cold walk in the cold. You deserve a reward. **

8.42am- I'm glad you understand, it makes me feel better about myself.

**8.44am- Why didn't you just use the subway though?**

8.46am-… Shut up.

**8.48am- You FORGOT about the subway?!**

8.50am- I am an idiot, I know.

**8.52am- You're studying one of the hardest courses at university, and yet you forgot about TRAINS?**

8.54am- You know, as my boyfriend, you're supposed to be sympathetic when I'm in times of distress.

**8.56am- I never once heard that rule. I thought I was supposed to laugh (which I'm doing, just to let you know.)**

8.58am- You are so cruel to me. I should be haughty and offended and refuse to speak to you while sniffing dramatically.

**9.00am- You can't though, I'm too amazing for you to be mad at me! *flails dramatically***

9.02am- Pfft, and you call me a dork.

**9.04am- You are MUCH dorkier than I am, Will. Don't even deny it. **

9.06am- I wasn't denying it, just letting you know that you are equally, if not more so, dorky.

**9.08am- Say it ain't so!**

9.10am- I'm afraid it is. You have reached maximum dork capacity.

**9.12am- *snort* Maximum dork capacity. Okay. **

9.14am- It's a term!

**9.16am- Sure, well, I have to a rehearsal thing for graduation, I'll call you later, okay?**

9.18am- Okay! Bye xx

* * *

**Monday Afternoon, December 30****th**

_12.29pm- Nico, help me, I'm dying from sheer boredom. _

**12.31pm- How is it that you're able to cling melodramatically to Jason and text at the same time?**

**12.32pm- Also, I'm literally only across the auditorium, I was coming over to you guys.**

_12.34pm- It's a gift Nico, don't knock my gift. _

_12.35pm- Did you ask Will about the graduation?_

**12.37pm- Yeah, he said he could make it. Also, he's bringing Lou with him. **

_12.39pm- Sweet. Everyone thinks she's pretty cool,_

**12.41pm- She does seem alright, I haven't actually spoken to her yet…**

_12.43pm- Lol, you have to meet her. She's a blast, I swear. _

**12.45pm- She certainly sounds like it. Should I be scared?**

_12.47pm- Pfft. No. Maybe. Yes. _

_12.48pm- Now get over here, we need you to hang out with us instead of just sitting there. You're going to get in trouble for not leaving the auditorium. _

**12.50pm- I'm coming, I just want to nap. I'm gonna head to our room and sleep **

_12.52pm- Boo. Okay, well we'll see you at dinner then, I am so glad we don't have any classes now. Thank RARA for convincing the other teachers for me. _

**12.54pm- Do it yourself; I'm going now, okay?**

_12.56pm- Sure, see you later buddy!_

* * *

2.33pm- Why did the tomato blush?

**2.35pm- What? Will, I am not participating in vegetable and/or fruit jokes. **

2.37pm- Please, I need you to do this for me. My dad wants me to go sing with him. I can't sing Nico. Please, I'm currently hiding in my closet from him, he isn't going to drag me to that studio.

**2.39pm- I never thought you were in the closet, Will. **

**3.40pm- Okay, why did the tomato blush then?**

3.42pm- Because he saw the salad dressing.

**3.44pm- Every single joke of yours is even more terrible than the last I'm not sure how I deal with it. **

3.46pm- You love them, really. Why don't eggs tell jokes?

**3.48pm- I'm gonna take a guess and say, because they'd crack each other up?**

3.50pm- Darn, you have joke knowledge, I forgot.

**3.52pm- That one was fairly obvious. What rhymes with boo and stinks?**

3.54pm- What?

**3.56pm- You :P**

3.58pm- …Now that's just mean.

**4.00pm- I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you somehow. **

4.02pm- The only thing that could possibly make me feel better is a kiss.

**4.04pm- Well, then I'll kiss you as soon as I next see you, okay?**

4.06pm- You have to promise!

**4.08pm- I promise to kiss you before doing anything else next time I see you. **

4.10pm- Okay, I feel better now.

4.12pm- I have to go, dad found me and told me I have to babysit if I'm not going with him, and it's really hard to text and chase after a six year old at the same time.

**4.14pm- I'll leave you too that then. Bye Will**

4.16pm- Bye, Sunshine 3 xx

* * *

**Monday Night, December 30****th**

12.12am- Hey Lou, I just finished Diana Duty.

12.14am- yayyyyyy so what was it you were gonna tell me earlier?

12.16am- Nico invited me (and by extension, you) to his graduation!

12.18am- oh yea percy and I were talkin about that earlier lol apparently he catnapped the whole afternoon away.

12.19am- how was babysitting your 6 yr old aunt?

12.21am- Exhausting, she hates being around me because I'm a guy and insists on being called 'The Goddess of the Hunt', while shooting Nerf bullets at me and her Bambi toy.

12.23am- sounds a lot more aggressive then I remember. 

12.25am- She recently watched Mulan and Hercules and someone mushed them both together, turning her into the maiden goddess Artemis. She insists on being called that as well. I don't even know how she knows the freaking name.

12.27am- kinda fitting though since your dad goes by apolllo right? And Diana is the roman goddess of the hunt.

12.29am- You actually paid attention in class?

12.31am- your surprised? I could totally be an Amazonian warrior if I wanted.

12.33am- I have no doubt.

12.35am- Anyway, I'm extremely tired, so I'm gonna sleep. 'Artemis' is crashed cuddling that wolf plushie.

12.37am- bet you wished your dad would tell her she's your little sister and not HIS little sister huh?

12.39am- No way, she has him wrapped around her little finger. I don't see how a six year old is more mature than a man with four (five) kids, but as long as she keeps him in line…

12.41am- lmao I'll come over tomorrow and help out. Who knows maybe she'll let me join this 'hunt' of hers.

12.43am- Someone has to join, she's getting lonely on her own, no matter what she says about being an independent woman who doesn't need anybody. Night Lou

12.45am- night babe x

* * *

_**Authors Note: I know what you're thinking. This was filler. BUT WAS IT? Who knows…? *mysteriously floats away***_

_**I've already asked this on Tumblr, but would you guys be interested in reading about Will's teen years? It would include Ethan/Will and won't actually have Nico in it, but it will give Will some backstory, and explain some of his morals and why he does some of the things he does. **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note: I know this is really late. You probably hate me- and well, if you don't, you might hate me by the end of the chapter. I LOVE YOU ALL.**_

* * *

**Bold- Nico**

Normal- Will

* * *

**Tuesday Morning, December 31****st**

8.12am- Happy New Years Eve, Nico!

**8.16am- You congratulate the weirdest non- holidays William. **

8.18am- Hm, if you say so! New Years Eve is a holiday though, isn't it?

**8.20am- Sort of? Idk. Are you doing anything for this event? **

8.22am- No, I decided to opt out of partying this time. I always end up doing something stupid, and I hate alcohol (which is bound to be there and I'd be bound to drink) and I just kind of want to relax, you know?

**8.24am- You're lucky, I have to go to this group party thing that Hazel is dragging me too. I don't really mind, but her best friend Leo is going to do something crazy like always and I just don't want to be around when it happens. I'm already in detention for the Drew incident. **

8.26am- Oh, that's right. Does she still think I'm a man stealing seductress?

**8.28am- Don't know, actually. I've been avoiding her and I'm pretty sure she's avoiding me. Heard she's dating an older guy outside of school, so at least now she'll leave me alone. **

8.30am- Aw, look; you both have something in common!

**8.32am- Ha ha shut up now. **

8.34am- Sorry dear, you know I love you!

8.37am- Erm… I mean…

8.38am- Shit. Nico, are you there?

**8.42am- I'm here. **

8.44am- Are you okay?

**8.46am- I am blushing up a storm over here. You just said you LOVE me, Will!**

8.48am- …I did. Is that okay? I mean… I made things weird, didn't I?

**8.50am- A little… but it's okay. It was only a slip, right? Something you say to people without thought?**

8.52am- Yeah! I mean, 'I love you' doesn't really mean much anymore, does it?

**8.54am- Not really. So it wasn't all that serious. I mean, we haven't been dating very long at all. **

8.56am- Yeah, it'd be weird to seriously say that so soon in a relationship.

**8.58am- Yeah. **

**8.59am- I need to go, I have class and stuff. **

9.01am- Okay! Bye Nico~

* * *

**Tuesday Afternoon, December 31****st**

**2.10pm- Okay, this is going to be the only time today I'll be able to message you. Tell all the jokes you want. **

2.12pm- "Will, today I thought I saw you at the park, but it was just a dog."

**2.14pm- Pffft, shouldn't laugh. Who said that?**

2.16pm- My six year old adopted sister.

**2.18pm- New relative?**

2.20pm- Yeah, dad adopted her and she's just started living with him. She also told the joke 'What's a snail without it's shell?'

**2.22pm- What?**

2.24pm- Dead.

**2.26pm- Oh my lord. That child. **

2.28pm- She is as blunt as an unsharpened axe. It is both terrific and terrifying.

**2.30pm- Sounds amazing. I'm sure I'd love to meet her.**

**2.31pm- Speaking of which, sometime during the holidays do you want to come over my place?**

2.33pm- As in… for dinner? To hang out?

**2.35pm- Hang out or something. I don't want to freak you out with family dinner so quickly. **

2.37pm- No, I wouldn't mind having dinner with your family, it's just so soon as well. I have to actually meet them first, you know?

**2.39pm- Mhm, I understand. But we can still just hang out together, right?**

2.41pm- Of course!

**2.43pm- Great! We'll figure out a date later on or something. Right now, I apparently have to go and buy snacks, which should have already been done but Jason and Piper ate them all. **

2.45pm- Sounds like something I'd do tbh.

**2.47pm- Hm, maybe, you did eat half my food the other day xD**

2.49pm- Oh god, you noticed?

**2.51pm- Of course I noticed! You were stealing my food!**

2.53pm- Well… yeah, I have no excuse. I just thought your meal looked really appetising, okay?

**2.55pm- It was appetising. That's why I ordered it. **

2.57pm- I'm sorrrryyyy

**2.59pm- Just be glad it wasn't fast food, I would have killed you if you stole some of that. **

3.01pm- That's a tad unhealthy…

**3.03pm- Shhhh, I know, okay? **

**3.04pm- I gotta go and buy some Pringles. Talk to you tomorrow because I won't have time later, okay?**

3.06pm- Okay, bye sweetness xx

* * *

**Wednesday Morning, January 1****st**

12.04am- HAPPY NEW YEAR YAY.

**12.09am- HEY WILL HAPPY NEW YEAR WOOOOOO**

12.11am- You sound a tad intoxicated, love.

**12.13am- I may be a tiny bit. But that's okay! Everyone gts a little drunk sometimes its ver natural **

12.15am- Okay then

12.16am- Are you in a safe place?

**12.18am- Yas. Im with perc and Jason and hszel its all good**

12.20am- That's good, don't get too drunk though, alright sweetness?

* * *

**[Calling Will Solace]**

"…Nico?"

"**Will…"**

"Um… yes? What is it?"

"**You have a really sexy voice-"**

"Oh! Um, Nico, I think-"

"**If you were a character in a book. And that book- that book got turned into an audiobook… I would… I would want your voice to be exactly as it is now."**

"Nico, think you're more intoxicated then I thought. Are you still at the party?"

"**Nooo… we had to stop or we'd get in twouble. I'm in my room… all… alone. Hey Will."**

"What is it, Nico?"

"**We should have phone sex."**

"Whoa! Um, no. No, Nico. I think I should go before you say something you'll regret very deeply in the morning."

"**Don't gooo… No phone sex okeee. Just keep talking to me. You make me feel not lonely."**

"… Okay, Nico. Where's Percy?"

"**With Ann… beth. Probably macking or having sex or something. Maybe. I don't know. Will, I want to see you. I miss you."**

"I miss you too, Neeks."

"**Mm… Do you ever just wish you weren't who you were, that you could live a more exciting life even though your life is pretty good as it is, but it just feels really washed out sometimes?"**

"…Yeah. When I was younger I…"

"**I can't hear you, stop whispering."**

"Sorry. I said, when I was younger I used to think that way all the time. Everything was just kind of plain and… grey."

"**I feel like that whenever I'm alone. I don't when I'm with friends and I feel really happy when I'm with you, but sometimes I'm just… sad. And lonely. For no reason."**

"… Nico…"

"**Does that mean I'm depressed? Am I depressed, Will?"**

"I- I don't know. I'm sorry, Nico. I don't know."

"**You don't make me sad, you know. You make me really, really happy."**

"You make me really, really happy too, Nico."

"**Mm… I want to kiss you really badly right now."**

"Are you always this straightforward when drunk?"

"**I dunno. I don't drink very much. But I always wanna kiss you, you taste really good."**

"…Oh god Nico… I'm gonna go, okay?"

"**Stay… please Will…"**

"No, I can't, because you are obviously a horny drunk, and I don't want you to do something you'll be extremely embarrassed of later."

"**Heh… you think I'm gonna touch myself or something, right?"**

"Bye, Nico. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"**Nngh… Bye Will. Sweet dreams baby."**

[Ending Call]

* * *

**Wednesday Evening, January 1****st**

**4.12pm- I am SO SORRY if I said anything strange last night when we were on the phone, Will. **

4.14pm- It's okay, it wasn't that weird.

**4.16pm- What did I say?**

4.18pm- Erm…

**4.20pm- Oh god. WHAT DID I SAY?**

4.22pm- You said we should have phone sex and then got all deep and emotional.

**4.28pm- Oh my fucking god, what the actual fuck is wrong with me?!**

4.30pm- It's okay! I mean… who would want me, right?

**4.32pm-… You aren't mad at me?**

4.34pm- No, why would I be mad? You were drunk and besides… my boyfriend wanting to have sex with me isn't exactly an anger inducing thing. Not that I think we should have sex (Because that is really moving kind of fast, right?) but yeah. It's not a really big deal.

**4.36pm- Can we just stop this topic of conversation? I feel like I'm going to beat my head into a wall. **

4.38pm- I really hope you don't. That isn't good for you at all.

**4.40pm- Sorry, Doctor Solace, I promise not to beat myself repeatedly. **

4.42pm- Excellent! So, what are you doing on this fine day?

**4.44pm- Groaning in agony. My head still hurts. I've been sleeping all day. **

4.46pm- Drink herbal tea or something. That's what I did and it kind of helped.

**4.48pm- I'll try that, thanks Will. **

4.50pm- No problem.

4.52pm- Sorry, I actually have to go right now. Kayla and I are having lunch together, since she's leaving for Las Vegas tomorrow.

**4.54pm- Okay, bye Will x**

4.56pm- Bye Sunshine~!

* * *

**Thursday Morning, January 2****nd**

8.12am- I'm kind of nervous about meeting your family, to be honest.

**8.14am- It'll be fine! It's just dad and Hazel and my step mum. **

8.16am- And Jason and Percy and all your friends who will kill me if I do anything that would hurt you?

**8.18am- Well, yes. They're all graduating too!**

8.20am- Yay…

**8.22am- You don't have to come if you don't want.**

8.24am- No, no! I definitely want to come, I'm just nervous is all.

8.25am- What time is it?

**8.27am- 12, so a few hours yet. **

**8.28am- What are you doing?**

8.30am- Figuring out something to wear. It's very difficult, should I wear manly clothes or feminine. It is a hard battle.

**8.32am- Dress in anything you want, you'd look good in almost anything I'm guessing. **

8.34am- Well aren't you just the cutest thing! Okay, I better go because I'm going to sort through my clothes and find something.

**8.36am- Okay, bye Will!**

8.38am- Bye sweetness!

* * *

**Thursday Afternoon, January 2****nd**** (11:57am)**

"Lou, I'm not really sure where we're supposed to go…"

Lou rolled her sharply pencilled eyes and smoothed out her blazer. "We'll sit somewhere that Nico can see us, don't worry. He'll know you're here, you worrywart."

"…Okay. Sorry for being stupid," He said, sighing lightly. He ran a hand through his curls, pushing them down flat again straight after. "You have your arm bandaged properly, right?"

Lou frowned at him, nudging him gently. "_Yes, _Will. The tattoo is properly covered from any bacteria that may get into it." She said sarcastically. Will pouted, nudging her back.

"Sorry for caring, it's just that you only got it yesterday and I really don't want you to die from a horrible disease."

Lou reached up and patted his cheek. "You really are a sweetheart- but we should probably sit, otherwise we'll be shot or something." She said, taking his hand and leading him through the crowds.

"Lou," He said disapprovingly. "Just because this is a military school, doesn't mean you'll be sh-"

"Sit," She said, pushing him down into a chair before taking her own place next to him. Almost immediately after, a man in a uniform came onto the stage and began a speech about the graduation. Will sat up straight and listened, waiting until Nico came out onto the stage.

Luckily, he was one of the first to receive his certificate (After a blonde girl who Lou told him was Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson's girlfriend). He smiled politely as he shook the man's hand (Will assumed he was the principle or whatever it was that the head of the school was called here) and turned to have his photo taken. Will beamed at him, and Nico caught his eye, his smile softening into something genuine.

The rest of the graduation went agonisingly slow. Lou pointed out more people ("That's Jason, he's blonder than you are look his hair is so pale! Oh, and that's Percy! His eyes man. Piper! So pretty look at her~!") and finally, finally it was over.

The graduates walked past them all, shaking hands with various people as they went. Nico caught Will's eyes and winked as he passed, and Percy grinned at Lou, eyes flashing to Will with interest.

When they were able to greet family and friends, Nico was at Will's side in a flash, reaching up and tugging on his cardigan to bring him down. Will's eyes widened, his only thought being _oh my god is he going to kiss me in front of all the-_

And then his mind went blank, because yes, Nico really did kiss him in front of all those people. His lips were cool and thin and he was a really good kisser and oh god, oh god this was happening, it was happening, Nico was kissing him in front of his whole school, this _was happening_-

They broke apart. Nico was flushed and smiling, raising his eyebrows at Will as if waiting for Will to say something.

"That wasn't the first thing you did when you saw me," He said after a few moments of silence. Lou made an exasperate sound behind Will, but Nico merely laughed and kissed him again.

* * *

In the end, it wasn't as traumatic as Will had thought meeting Nico's family would be. Hazel had been welcoming from the beginning, hugging him when Nico introduced them and saying how much of a sweetie he was. Nico's father was actually the second to warm up to him. He was obviously observing and judging Will at first, but by the end he was rather pleasant. Nico's step mother didn't seem to really care in all honesty, only speaking a few words.

Will thought it went pretty well, overall.

* * *

"I'm going to be moving into a dorm on campus," Nico said, leaning against Will's side. They were reclining on Nico's bed, boxes and suitcases scattered around them. Will had been helping Nico pack his things for the last hour, and they had mutually decided to have a break, which was currently lasting twenty minutes. "I really don't want to burden Ms Jackson with my presence for too long- her apartment really isn't big enough to have me there."

Will ran a hand through Nico's hair thoughtfully. "Well…" He sat up straighter, his stomach twisting funnily. "We have a spare room at my place, if you ever wanted to stay with us- at least until you move into the dorm." He added quickly at the stunned expression on Nico's face.

"You… want me to live with you?" He asked faintly. Will coloured, fidgeting.

"It'll only be temporary, and my place is really big so it'd probably be okay, and my mum wouldn't mind at all- but it's only if you want to! I mean… jeez, I'm really messing things up, forget I said anythi-"

"I'd love to," Nico said, kissing his cheek, effectively shutting Will up. Will blinked a few times rapidly, and stared at Nico, who looked back at him with cheery cheeks and bright eyes.

"Really?" Will asked, dumbfounded.

"What, are you going to take back the offer?" Nico asked, slightly teasing. Will shook his head hastily and laughed, almost relieved.

"Okay… okay, I'm glad."

"Good, now kiss me," Nico laughed, and so Will did. And there was a feeling in his chest of lightness; he and Nico were happy together, and they were about to start going to school together and live together and life was great.

Will would, forever, be glad for the day Nico accidentally texted the wrong number and wound up with Will in his life.

* * *

**_Author's Note: I'm crying. Oh my gods. I'm crying because this is the end of this fic. THIS IS THE END. And it was really kind of abrupt but this is where I wanted it to end. _**

**_I can't get over it, I'm sorry, just give me a moment..._**

**_Okay. _**

**_Okay. _**

**_I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favourited, followed and even just read this story. It means the world to me, truly. I've gained a lot of confidence in myself writing this, and I'm so glad you all enjoyed it. If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't be who I am today. I love you all. _**

**_Stay tuned, I should have another Solangelo fanfiction out within the next few days (hopefully.)_**


End file.
